A Promise to Be Kept
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Christine promised Erik, that if she had a daughter that she would allow him to mentor her. Erik has vanished after what happened to the Paris house and now 16yrs later a Comte de Bellamont has addressed Christine in letter form to fufill her part of the
1. Silhouette of the Past

****

Chapter 1: Silhouette of the Past

16 years later

Christine and Roul sat in the balcony of a theater that their daughter was performing in. Christine looked at her daughter as she sang before hundreds, just as she did. Her hands twisted the program that laid in her lap, Roul looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

" Don't worry, she's doing fine," he whispered

Christine looked at him and nodded, but that was not she was concerned about. She breathed deep and tried to relax.

" Please, not this night," she thought, " Anything, but this night."

After the performance, Roul and Christine went down to the back stage to congratulate.

" Oh Charlotte, you were magnificent!" Christine exclaimed

" Thank you mother," she said

Christine looked at Roul and he congratulated his daughter.

" We shall celebrate, tonight," Roul said, " Where's your brother Charlotte?"

" Right here Father," their son's voice said

Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw her twin brother removing his mask. Christine breathed easier and shook her head.

" Though just a choirs boy you did well," Christine said and kissed his cheek.

" Come on mother, don't do that," their son said

" Laurent, she does it because she is proud," Roul said, " Nothing's wrong with being kissed on the cheek."

" Not by your mother," Laurent said

The four started off and Roul looked at the theater and kissed Christine's head.

" Madame de Chagny," a soft voice called

Christine turned around and the young girl curtseyed and presented her a letter.

" It's from the gentleman from box five," the girl said

Christine looked at the girl and Roul looked at Christine as she accepted the note. Christine turned it around and saw a seal, not expected to see that flat seal. She opened it and read to her self.

Dear Madame de Chagny,

My congratulation on your marriage to the Vicomte de Chagny and to the birth of your beautiful children. It has been sixteen years and your daughter had blossomed over night. She has inherited your voice and strong will to pursue the gift she is blessed with. You promised Madame to assure her talents potential, so I have sent you this letter to remind you of your promise, my dear Christine Daae. On the eve of the fall of your debut, is when I will come. My servant will come to address you at your estate and it is then that for as long as I see fit that your daughter is taught well. A promise is a promise

Sincerely,

Comte de Bellamont

Christine folded the letter and looked at Roul. Roul looked at her and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Mother, what was the letter about? Has something happened?" both children asked

" No, it's a letter from a friend," Roul answered, " Christine, let's go home."

The family climbed up into a carriage and Roul looked at Christine as she held the letter. Roul knew about the promise Christine had promise the Phantom. He had thought that the phantom would forget about it, but he was wrong. He leaned his head back and looked at his daughter…the prima donna of the local theater she sang for. She was now that of another chapter of their lives, of a victim of loneliness

" Don't worry," he whispered

The carriage pulled up to the estate and the children got out. Christine looked at Roul and he hugged her. Roul guided her inside and they went into the study.

" Roul, he's coming," she said, " He remembers."

" He won't take her," Roul said, " A promise from sixteen years isn't much of a promise."

" Roul," Christine said

" He's a crazed man who wishes to steal our daughter. He won't have her."

Christine grabbed Roul's hand and Roul pulled her into an embrace. She felt tears fall from her face and Roul kissed her head.

" Charlotte, will be alright," Roul said

Charlotte brushed out her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, as she prepared for bed. She got into bed and put out the oil lamp, at her bedside, there she got comfortable in her soft bed. The moon light shown brightly into her room and kissed her cheeks. A gently wind danced through the tree's leaves and the sounds of peace covered the house.

As she slept a silhouette of a man towered over Charlotte's sleeping figure. A black gloved hand touched the delicate skin of her face.

" Listen my child," a man's voice said, " Your gift is growing and I will appear to you soon…as your teacher. Do not hesitate."

The sounds of footsteps outside Charlotte's door came and the shadow vanished into the dark shadows.

" I shall come in two days," he whispered

He laid a rose with a black silk ribbon tied to it. The door opened and Roul looked around. He looked at the large dog beside him.

" Only the wind," he said

The dog slightly growled and Roul held the dogs muzzle. He went on his way before the dog began to bark.

The following morning Charlotte opened her eyes and saw the rose. She lifted it and got up, then slipped her robe on. She walked downstairs in a hurry and ran out the front door. Christine and Roul looked up to see the door open. They got up and walked to the door and looked at their daughter as she looked around.

" Charlotte," Christine said

Charlotte turned and Christine saw the red rose.

" Where did you get that?" she asked

" The angel of music visited me last night," she answered

Christine looked at Charlotte and replied, " The angel of must know you are worthy."

Charlotte smile and looked at her father, who nodded in agreement.

" Come it's too cold to be out here," Christine said

She guided her daughter into the house and then shut the door. Roul looked at his daughter and then looked at Christine. He realized the reason why the dog acted the way he did.

" Did you sleep well?" Christine asked

" Very well," she replied

Soon after Laurent came and wondered what was going on. He only heard something about an angel of music. He sighed about hearing it once more and how his sister dreamed of such a being.

" Good morning Laurent," Christine said, " Have a seat and join us."

" Mother, what's this talk about an angel of music?" Laurent asked

" Something you would understand," Charlotte replied

" Perhaps I don't want to know," Laurent said

Christine smiled and sipped her tea, and Roul looked at his children with a sigh, as they argued.

****

In the Comte de Bellamont's estate.

A dark cloaked figure jumped down from his black horse. His horse gave him a nuzzle and he smirked.

" Easy Caser," he said

The young man entered the large estate through the large wooden doors. He walked down the dimly lit hallways, into the dinning room, where his master the Comte de Bellamont was dinning.

" Master, I have completed what you wished," the young man said

" Good Gabriel, then she knows that I call her," The Comte's deep voice sounded

" Who is she?" Gabriel asked

" You are not to ask foolish questions Gabriel, you are to serve in silence. It is all that I ask, a small favor for taking you in," The Comte de Bellamont sternly said

He rose and Gabriel looked at him, his dark form matched his own, the white mask that covered half his face, brightly showed.

" My dear apprentice you were lost without me," The Comte said

His long cloak followed behind him and Gabriel lowered his head.

" I'm sorry Master forgive my ignorance," Gabriel said

" Tonight go to the performance and this time deliver this letter directly to the Vicomte de Chagny's daughter," The Comte de Bellamont said, " She will not speak of this letter, if it is signed by the Angel of music. Leave as soon as she receives it."

" Yes, Master," Gabriel replied

The Comte de Bellamont looked at his apprentice and smirked. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and Gabriel looked up.

" Do not fear this is the right thing," he said

Gabriel nodded and walked off removing his draping cloak. He handed it to a servant and went to his room. There, he removed his dinner dress coat, he tossed it on his bed.

" Comte de Bellamont, he does not understand me," Gabriel said, " he took me in because I am just like him. Disfigured and hide in the shadows."

He looked at the eleven roses that remained in the vase and Gabriel sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

" The Comte de Bellamont has fallen into darkness," Gabriel thought, " Tonight he tends to tell the young woman that her angel is here."

That evening

Charlotte looked at the crowd and then at the other performers.

" Look at them, they're filling up the house," Charlotte said

" Charlotte, good luck tonight," a dancer said

" Thank you," she said

" Mademoiselle Charlotte," a dancer said

" Yes," Charlotte answered

She turned around and saw a rose in the dancer's hands. She presented it to her and Charlotte smiled.

" The gentleman in box five wishes you luck tonight and ask you to wait by your dressing room for a message," the dancer said

" Tell him I will do so," she said

Charlotte prepared to take the stage and charm her audience. She looked at the rose and smiled softly.

" Angel of music stand by my side," she thought

Gabriel sat in box five and looked across to see Christine and Roul sitting there, then look on stage as Charlotte walked on. Charlotte's voice echoed through out the house, as she sang the first note. Gabriel looked down at her and knew why his Master wanted her.

Christine looked over to box five and saw the shadowed figure, she grabbed Roul's arm.

" He's here," Christine whispered

" Don't worry," he said, " He won't harm her."

Christine leaned her head on Roul's shoulder.

" Oh, Roul, I'm so worried," she said, " Why did I have to promise that?"


	2. The Comet de Bellamont and His Darkness

****

Chapter 2: The Comet de Bellamont and His Apprentice

Charlotte looked at her mother and father as she held the letter.

" Mother," she said

Christine looked at Raoul and he took the letter and read it out loud. Christine sat down and Charlotte looked at her mother.

" Mother, what does it mean?" she asked

" He won't have you," Raoul said, " Christine I don't care what you promised to him, he will not frighten us."

Christine stood up and looked Raoul and sighed.

" He let us go Raoul, 16 years ago now, the promise I made has come to this," Christine said, " There's a promise with a story, sit down my beautiful daughter and listen."

Charlotte looked at her mother and sat down, then prepared for a story that would leave her in utter confusion. Christine began from the very beginning, before she made the very promise that would determine, the next stage of her daughter's life and career. Charlotte pulled out her fan and fanned herself.

" Mother," Charlotte said, " Please, tell me this monster doesn't want me because he's still in love with you mother."

" He's not a monster Charlotte," Christine said, " He has changed."

" Yes, perhaps," she said, " but how could you promise my life to him."

" I promised him because he is a teacher, Charlotte, not just a man that asked for your hand," Christine said

Charlotte sighed and stood and looked at her father. He couldn't tell her anything, it was something that he had no control over.

" When will he come?" she asked

" I don't know my darling, but please go and find something suitable for the long journey," Christine said, " And pack simple things."

Charlotte looked at her mother and ran upstairs and Christine looked at Raoul.

" Oh, Raoul," she said, " I just ruined our daughter's life."

" No, you did not," Raoul said, " I'm sure she will not be long. We will see her when she performs."

Charlotte looked at the letter and felt tears fall from her face. She could not understand why her mother would do such a thing. She packed what she could and walked downstairs holding her cloak over her arm.

" He wants me because I am like you isn't that right?" Charlotte questioned

" Yes," Christine said

A carriage pulled up and the coachman jumped down. Christine looked at Charlotte and hugged her daughter tightly.

" Please, behave yourself," Christine said, " Your in good hands."

" In a mad man's hands, I don't feel safe," she whispered, " I'll miss you mother."

" I will miss you too," Christine said, " Remember your angel of music."

Charlotte nodded and looked at her father.

" I'll write to you two," she said

The coachman lifted her things and Charlotte walked to the carriage. A hand reached out to her and she grabbed the hand. She was pulled in and settled into the carriage. Charlotte looked out and waved to her mother and father as the carriage took off. She leaned back and her companion pulled down one shade and she looked at him.

" When you arrive, you will meet my master, The Comet de Bellamont," her companion said, " Address him as he wishes, but you will be taught everything he taught your mother and more. He will make you a diva and all he ask of you is to remain at the estate. Do not dig around, he respects those who respect him."

Charlotte nodded and looked out the window as the trip to The Comet de Bellamont's estate seemed endless.

As the journey went on, the fog began to diminish and revealing a large estate in the hills. Charlotte felt her heart pounding against her chest.

" Is that where he lives?" he asked

" Yes," her companion said

The horses trot became heavy as they went down the rocky roads. Charlotte felt a loneliness coming from the estate. She shivered from the coldness and her companion removed his cloak.

" Here, this cloak is made more for the cold, then what you are wearing," he said

She took it and wrapped it around herself, then watched as the estate became closer. Soon it was there and the coachman, stepped down and helped Charlotte out. Servants came and helped Charlotte with her stuff then looked at her companion, who got down. His face was not fully covered by a mask, but it was enough to make her wonder.

" This way Mademoiselle. We don't want to keep The Comet de Bellamont waiting," he said

He opened the door for her and she walked into the deary estate, it's poor lighting made her worry. As they entered the main part of the house there was only silence.

" Welcome, Mademoiselle de Chagny, Welcome to my humble home," a man's voice rang

She looked up and saw the man walking down the stairs, his cloak floated behind him, his black attire was not much more different than, her traveling companion's. He wore a half mask on his right side. He stood before her and she curtseyed, lowering her head.

" Thank you Monsieur Comet de Bellamont, for taking me as your student," Charlotte said

" There is no need in thanking me just yet, I have seen you perform and I can tell you have a voice like your mothers. You are very good, but I will make you even better," The Comet de Bellamont said

" Thank you Monsieur," she said

" Call me Master, or if anything you may call me Erik," he said

Charlotte looked up at him, when he mentioned the name.

" Erik? The Phantom of the Opera in Paris?" she whispered

" I see my reputation is known by a simple child, Mademoiselle, my apprentice Gabriel will take you to your room," Comet de Bellamont said

Gabriel bowed and led her to her room.

" Why do you both wear mask?" she asked

" We hide our flaws, you would do well to leave it that way," Gabriel said

He opened her room door and Charlotte look into the room, seeing the room was well lit, and her things were put up already.

" This is your room, you are to not go into the first two room upstairs. That is The Comet de Bellamont's private study and bedroom. It is forbidden," he said, " and you would do well to remember that."

Charlotte nodded and he left her to her own devices.

" Supper is for 7, be on time," he said

Charlotte nodded and sighed, as Gabriel shut her door. She looked at the vanity and saw a rose with a black ribbon on it. She saw a letter underneath it, she opened it and read it.

Dear Mademoiselle de Chagny,

I welcome you to your new home, you are able to see you parents once a month. You may write to them as many times as you wish, but you are not to speak of your lessons in detail. Do not fear me child, your mother did not, so there is no reason for you to. My servants are you servants while you stay here, feel free to roam my estate. Though I do have my rules, my study and my room upstairs are not to be entered, there is nothing there for you. You are never to leave this estate expect for performances that you are to attend. You will address me as master or Erik, the name I was given at birth, but no other name. Your lessons start at noon and ends at five, supper is for seven and I recommend you go to sleep soon after supper. Sleep well Mademoiselle.

Sincerely,

Comet de Bellamont

Charlotte sat down and looked at herself in the mirror and tears fell from her face.

" Oh, mother why did you promise this man that he could teach me?" she whimpered, " I don't want to be here…I'm so scared."

Gabriel looked at Erik as he stood by enormous fire place. He waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

" She's scared Master, she doesn't know what to do," Gabriel said

" She's her mother's child, she'll get over it, just as her mother did," Erik said

" What is her name?" Gabriel asked

" Charlotte Elizabeth de Chagny," Erik said

Erik turned around and looked at Gabriel and smirked.

" Your still young, life has offered you so much more than it has me. People are becoming soft to those who have been cursed. You do not know the pain I grew up with, so it is hard to see my reasons," Erik said, " Your mask hides only what you wish for others to not see, but yet they know and have accepted you."

" Master?" Gabriel questioned

A servant walked in with Charlotte and Erik looked up.

" You have ventured out my dear," Erik said

" Yes, Monsieur," Charlotte said

" Good, progress is already being made," Erik said, " Have a seat my dear, do not stand."

Charlotte sat down and Gabriel looked at Charlotte, he felt sorry for the young girl. Erik was hard on even those who were on the same level as he. His strict tone made him become the superior over those he spoke to, making them coward in his shadow. Erik shoed off the servant and Erik looked at Charlotte, he walked over to her.

" You are just like your mother," Erik said, " I see nothing of your father in you."

Erik smiled and reached to touch her face, but Charlotte moved from his hand. He smirked and Gabriel looked at Erik seeing that look in his once more.

" Monsieur de Bellamont, supper is ready," a servant said

" Alright," Erik said looking at Charlotte, " Come my dear."

Erik put out his hand and Charlotte took his hand, as she stared up at him. His eyes never left her own as he walked with her to the dinning room. Gabriel followed his master and his student as they went to dinner. Erik pulled her chair out and helped her sit, then Gabriel sat down once his master sat.

" A toast to our beautiful guest," Erik said

A servant poured them all wine, Erik raised his glass to Charlotte and took a sip of the expensive wine. Charlotte looked at her host and then at the servant, who served her. She thanked the servant and then said grace and Erik looked at her. They ate in silence and Charlotte thought about the mess she had been forced into.

After dinner Charlotte walked with Erik and he showed her around, explaining why it is poorly lit. Charlotte looked at the horrifying statues of gargoyles in the halls of the estate. Charlotte slightly shivered and Erik looked at her as she slightly grasped his arm.

" Forgive my decorations mademoiselle," Erik said, " I am after all like these creatures and not like you my child or your beautiful family."

" No, it's alright," she whispered

Erik opened a door and entered the dimly lit room, which had instruments and music in it. He shut the door and Charlotte looked at him. He closed the heavy black curtains and lit several candles and Charlotte looked at him in fear.

" Come to me," he said

Charlotte looked at him and walked over to his shady figure.

" This room will be where we practice, do not be late for you lessons my dear, I am not a patient man," he said, " You will learn every last instrument in this room."

" But I was told I would only s…" Charlotte was silenced by Erik

" Every last instrument in this room," Erik said

Erik picked up the violin and began to play it very gently and looked at Charlotte.

" Do not doubt me, my child," Erik said, " You will thank me."

Charlotte looked at him and sat down at the piano and began to play it. Erik looked at her and gave a nod.

" Every well done, but you will have to do better," he said

Erik looked at Charlotte and he sat down beside her. He began to play and there was no flaws in his playing. It was perfect, like a dance. Erik stood up and walked to wall and then pulled the curtain back. A wall of music and books of music stood and Charlotte gave a gasp. Erik looked at her and smirked and walked back towards her and Charlotte nodded.

" Every last piece will be played," he said

" But there's no…" Charlotte was silenced again

" No way, yes perhaps, but we will make a way," Erik said

Charlotte stood up and straighten her dress out. She wanted to leave and Erik looked at her.

" You will thank me," he said

He walked to her and placed his hand on her face. He looked at her and smiled, and pushed her hair back from her shoulder.

" Yes, you are just like your mother," Erik said

Erik stepped back and put out his hand.

" Come my child there is much more to see," he said

Charlotte wrapped her arm around Erik's and walked around the estate, they walked up stairs and Charlotte looked at the first two rooms. Erik turned her head away and walked her down the hall way.

Erik brought her to her room and opened the door. She looked at him as she walked into the room.

" Good night," he said

He shut the door and walked to his bedroom. He entered and shut the door, there he lit a lamp and walked deeper into the dark room. He removed his dress coat and tossed it on a chair. He looked out the window and stared out into the darkness, he removed his gloves and vest.

" She is going to be hard to acquire her affection," Erik said, " But there won't be any interference."


	3. Pure and Simple, Dark and Dreary

****

Chapter 3: Pure and Simple, Dark and Dreary

Charlotte opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around with a lost look on her face. She had forgotten that she was now in the estate of The Comet de Bellamont. She got up and draped her robe around her, then walked out into the dreary hall ways. Charlotte walked downstairs stairs and felt the stillness run it's finger up her spine. The servants were up preparing breakfast, she walked into the dinning room and saw Erik sitting down. He was looking over some paperwork, then stopped and glanced up.

" Ah, Mademoiselle, you have awaken," he said

" Yes, Monsieur," she replied

Erik snapped his fingers and two servants came and picked up his work from the table.

" Are you hungry my dear?" he asked

" No, not really," she replied

" I see a little homesick," he said

Erik stood up and Charlotte looked up at him as pondered over something. He then gave a chuckle and Charlotte gave a small tilt to her head.

" May I ask what is so funny?" she asked

" There is nothing funny my dear its all serious," Erik said

" I see," Charlotte said, " Monsieur your servant Gabriel, why do you and he wear a mask of similar content?"

Erik looked at her and traced the mask and Erik shook his head.

" You're a very curious child, I respect that. My mask carries a past with me and so does what lies underneath," Erik answered

" Oh, I see," she whispered

Erik looked at Charlotte and walked over to her. She looked at him as he approached her. A chill ran of her spine as she felt his hands rest on her shoulder.

" Breakfast will be ready, go make yourself decent," Erik said, " We wouldn't want the servant boys getting ideas."

Charlotte looked straight ahead and stared at her reflection in the mirror, on the wall. She also looked at Erik's seeing a look of deception and a slight bit of lust. She stood up and Erik stepped back and Charlotte straighten up.

" Monsieur de Bellamont, I will be back in a little," she said

Charlotte walked off and Erik smirked as she walked off. He walked to his chair and had the servants lay out the paperwork.

Charlotte pulled out a pretty simple dress and got dress. She sat at her vanity and put her hair up into a braided bun, but as she pinned it up she saw tears running down her face. She wiped them away with her hand and sighed.

" Why do I feel that this teacher wants something from me?" she whispered, " He wears a mask to hide from his ideas of power over a woman. A cruel man in the shadows. Cold as his estate and unwilling to open up. He is a beast."

She stood up and walked out, she heard the large door shut and heard footsteps. She walked down and saw Gabriel walking in, he walked into the dinning room, where Erik was. Charlotte walked towards the dinning room, and entered without a word. Erik handed Gabriel some papers and a leather pouch with money in it.

" I shall deliver these right away," Gabriel said

" Very good," Erik said

Charlotte remained by the door way as Gabriel left with haste. Erik signed another paper and wrote a letter, then looked up.

" Are you hungry now?" he asked

" Yes, a little," she said, " Monsieur, when will I start my lessons?"

" Today my dear, you will sing today," he answered

Charlotte looked at Erik and gave a nod and then sat down. Servants came out and served Charlotte and Erik. Charlotte ate a little and poked at the rest of her food, Erik looked at her and shook his head.

" Where was Gabriel going?" she asked

" He was off to deliver something, do not worry he will return soon," Erik said

Erik ate and then stood and left the table and Charlotte watched him leave. She sighed breathing a little easier once he did leave. She felt uneasy with Erik in the same room, and could only imagine what her mother felt when she was younger. Charlotte got up and went to go back to her room, when Erik walked out.

" Come my dear we'll start your lesson's early," Erik said

She nodded and walked with him to the music room, still startled by the gargoyles in the hall way. She looked at Erik and studied his face and became curious on what laid under his mask. She breathed deep and shook her head, then Erik looked over at her. He opened the door and let her in, she walked into the dimly lit room and Erik locked the door. He slipped the key in his coat pocket and looked at Charlotte, she walked to the windows and went to draw back the curtains.

" Don't touch those," Erik ordered

" Why, I can't see?" she said, " It's so dark in here."

" You must trust your other senses to understand music," Erik said, " I have, now you will learn."

Charlotte looked at the curtains and gently let her hand drag over them and Erik looked at her. She walked by the piano and Erik looked at her as she leaned against it. Erik began to play it and he warmed up her voice. He played a familiar song to her, one that she had sang in her last performance. Erik looked at her as she sang the song and Charlotte closed her eyes and pictured herself singing in front of hundreds at the theater. Erik joined her in the duet part and she looked at him amazed at his voice. It was mesmerizing and she could feel herself being drawn into his voice. The same voice she had heard in dreams, Erik looked at her as she sang and Erik turned back into the music. He continued with another song and stared at her as she turned around. Erik told her to continue to sing and he stopped playing, he listened to her sing with out music. He walked over to her gently wrapped his arms around her, she was surprised, but then realized he was making her stand up straight. She relaxed and did as he instructed, her uneasiness melted away after he continued to hold her. He placed his hand on her stomach and she tensed up.

" Don't tense up," he whispered, " Put your hand here."

She put her hand where his hand laid and Erik instructed her to breathe in and out. He looked at her as she did and once he found she was breathing right he made her sing again.

" Stand up straight," he said, " If you slouch then you will lose that power to put out."

He continued to stand behind her as he helped her stand up straight and breathe correctly. Charlotte found herself relaxing in his hold, but he would find away for her not to relax.

His lessons continued until about noon, when lunch was served. Charlotte stopped singing and Erik gave her a little nod to dismiss her. He got up and unlocked the door and walked out with her.

" Come my dear, let me escort you to the dinning room," Erik said

Charlotte nodded and wrapped her arm around his. He looked at her as he walked her down the dinning room. Her uneasiness returned when he kissed her hand. He sat down and nodded to the servants to bring them lunch.

" A glass of wine my dear?" he asked

" Please," she answered softly

Erik took the bottle from the servant and poured her a glass of wine. She looked at him and she looked forward to avoid eye contact, with him. Erik set the bottle down and took a seat and Erik sipped the wine and Charlotte tasted it. She continued to stare out instead of looking at her host.

" So, quiet my dear, what is the matter?" he asked

" Nothing Monsieur I was just thinking," she said

She took a few bites and another sip of wine and Erik looked at her.

" Perhaps you may speak of something that you wish to see," Erik said

" It's alright sir, there is nothing I wish to see," Charlotte said

After lunch Charlotte walked out into the veranda and stared out. The cool winter breeze blew through her cloak, she pulled it tighter around her.

" I feel so empty," she thought, " Coming here might have been a mistake."

A door shut and she turned around, but she didn't see anyone there.

" Hello," she called

She turned away and stared out again and what she didn't know was she was being watched. A shadowed figured watched her every move and tried see into her eyes.

Gabriel looked at Erik as he leaned against the mantle of the large fire place.

" Did the lesson go well?" he asked

" Very well," Erik answered, " Her voice is just as perfect as her mother's."

" Did I not tell you that?" Gabriel questioned

Erik looked at his apprentice and tossed the excess wine into the fire. The flames rose from their settled stature. Gabriel slightly jumped back upon seeing the flames rise up. Erik chuckled at his apprentice and asked him for the responds to a letter he had sent. Gabriel removed it from his coat pocket and handed it to Erik. Erik took the letter and nodded seeing a lovely responds to it. He stuck the letter in his coat pocket and poured two glasses of wine.

" Here, to a bright new future," Erik said

" Yes," he said

Gabriel took the wine and drank it down like Erik did. Erik placed the glass on the mantle and looked out at Charlotte. Gabriel looked over at the girl, who leaned against the railing watching her day go by.

" She's an angel," Gabriel thought

He gave a bow and walked off and went out onto the veranda and Charlotte looked over.

" Good day mademoiselle," he said, " May I join you?"

" Good day Monsieur Gabriel," she said, " Please, I could use the company."

Gabriel looked at her and saw a peaceful look on her face and then sighed.

" Your lesson, I heard went well," Gabriel said

" Yes, it did," she answered, " I just don't understand your master Gabriel. He seems different when music is concerned and then when he is not around it, he's different. He's very strange to me."

Gabriel looked out and watched as the fog remained on the lake, behind the estate. He leaned his head down and rested it on the railing.

" I can not speak of his moods," he said, " He is the man who raised me and I remain as his humble servant."

Charlotte looked at Gabriel and jumped up onto the wall. He looked up at her and she smiled softly.

" You're his son?" Charlotte asked

" Adopted son," Gabriel replied, " I was a wander in the city, I couldn't find work, not the work I wanted. My face and one of hands prevented me from receiving work from normal people. I worked for people by being their errand boy."

Charlotte looked at Gabriel and reached over, touching the mask. Gabriel grabbed her hand and shook his head.

" No," he whispered, " Not even a woman should see this face."

Charlotte dropped her hands and Gabriel turned from and headed back inside. He looked up and saw Erik watching from his private study. Gabriel entered and Charlotte sighed and walked to the gate and opened it. She went out and walked down to the lake and Erik looked at her, he kept an eye on her.

The door opened to Erik's study and Erik looked from the corner of his eyes.

" She is alone, why did you leave her alone?" Erik questioned

" She won't leave master, she is to afraid too," Gabriel answered

Erik smirked and leaned towards the glass of his window. He watched her touch the lake water and smirked.

" So pure and simple, in a dark and dreary place," he thought

Erik turned around and Gabriel looked at Erik.

" Master, what are you going to do?" Gabriel asked

" Nothing at all, your dismissed," Erik said

" Yes, Master," Gabriel said

Gabriel walked off and his cloak followed behind him. Erik looked at himself in the mirror as he left the study. He locked it and walked downstairs, then outside towards the gate. He watched Charlotte stare into the water and occasionally throwing stones into the water. Erik walked to his stable and pulled Cesar, black stallion out and got on. He rode up to the lake and jumped down. Charlotte looked at Erik and for the instant he looked rather dashing just standing by Cesar.

" Let me take you around," he said, " Then we will continue our lesson."

Charlotte stood and nodded and Erik lifted the young girl up onto the horse. He then got up, he wrapped his arms around her, as he took the reins. Charlotte looked at him and he nudged the horse in the sides. The horse took off in a trot, then got a little faster. Charlotte slightly gasped, never really rode a horse at the fast pace they were going. She smiled, feeling the wind blow all around and Erik looked at her. He pulled her to him and she looked at the lands he owned.

" These many farms are mine," he said, " Land beyand the last farm will soon be mine."

" How did you get your wealth Monsieur?" she asked

" Money I collected over the years," he answered

Charlotte didn't want to ask him anymore questions incase it offended him. Erik showed her the land and then turned around and went back. Erik got off and reached up and helped Charlotte, she stumbled and fell into his arms. She breathed deep and then pushed away.

" Forgive Monsieur," she said

Erik did not reply to her apology, he just gave a nodded, then escorted her inside. Erik walked with her to the music room, where Erik once more locked the door so there would be no interruptions. Charlotte walked to the Piano and looked at the piece of music.

" Is this what I'm singing?" she asked

" Yes," he said

He sat down and played it and then got up, he lifted her chin and straighten her back.

" Now sing," Erik said

Charlotte began to sing and Erik looked at the piece and played it a little. He watched her posture as she sang, making sure she was straight and not slouching. Erik stood in front of her and sang the duet with her. She listened to his voice and he stared at her watching her dreamy eyes just fall into a complete stare. He got close to her as he sang the part and she put her heart into the song. Erik touched her face and as if they were truly performing the duet, Erik kissed Charlotte and she did not pull away, she returned it. Charlotte placed her hand on his hand and closed her eyes and Erik kissed her deeply.

Someone knocked on the door and Charlotte jolted and opened her eyes. She pulled away and looked at Erik. She felt tears fall from her face and she backed off.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, " I'm sorry."

She ran to the door and found it locked, she fiddled with the key and unlocked it. Gabriel stood there as she ran out the music room. He looked at Erik as he turned away slightly licking his lips.

" What do you want?" he questioned

" I'm leaving for town, I'll be back in a couple of days," Gabriel said

" Safe journey, you may go," he said

Gabriel left and Erik stood there wiping his lips onto his sleeve. He closed his eyes and balled up his fist.

" She was there before me," he whispered, " She is young and naïve."

Charlotte laid on her bed and felt herself sob.

" How could I?" she whispered, " How could I let him do that and not listen to myself?"

She sighed and wondered, what would happen next. Would this be the beginning of a new tale?


	4. Lonesome Gargoyle Yearning for Heaven

****

Chapter 4: Lonesome Gargoyle Yearning for Heaven

1 week later

Erik looked out the window of his bedroom and looked at Charlotte, she rode the white horse provided for her to use only when he saw fit. He watched her feed the horse the oats from the pouch given to her. Erik finished dressing and walked downstairs, he was given his usual paperwork. He sat down and saw Gabriel already there waiting to discuss further business with him.

" What do you have for me?" he asked

" The Vicomte de Chagny has written you," Gabriel said, " He wants to know how long you attend to keep his daughter?"

" I have already told him that she will stay here for as long as I see fit, write to him and make sure he knows that," Erik said, " A promise it to be kept and that family should know what promises are."

" Yes, master," Gabriel said

Gabriel pulled out some papers and set them down.

" Your signature as well as your seal," Gabriel said

" And what am I signing?" Erik asked

" To assure the government that you are not forcing the people to work, that they come to you for work," Gabriel said

Erik smirked and said, " As they wish."

Gabriel looked at Erik as he finished his paperwork.

" Master, why are you trying to acquire more land, when you have more than enough?" Gabriel said

" You can never have enough land," Erik replied, " Why build a cottage when you have room to build a palace?"

Gabriel nodded and breakfast was served, Charlotte joined the men and they rose from their seats. She looked at both of them and sat down, then was served.

" Did you enjoy your ride my dear?" Erik asked

Charlotte looked at Erik and nodded, though calm on the outside, her heart was racing. She smiled and ate breakfast and Gabriel looked at the young woman, he clearly saw that she was uneasy around Erik. She now seemed to him even worse since that day he saw her run out. He had spoken to her and she had confessed that Erik had a gift to draw women in with his mesmerizing voice.

****

Flash back

" Mademoiselle, it is me Gabriel," he said through Charlotte's closed door

Charlotte wiped the tears and opened the door. Gabriel looked at and saw she had been crying.

" Why do you cry so?" Gabriel asked

" I cry because I am a weak woman," Charlotte said

Gabriel pulled his handkerchief out and dabbed her teary eyed face. She looked at him and turned away, he shut the door and looked around.

" Tell me, what made you run from my master's lesson? Did he harm you or did you argue with him?" Gabriel asked

" Not at all, I ran because it was the only thing I could do," Charlotte said

" No, Mademoiselle, running is not the answer, please tell me what happened," Gabriel said

He sat her down and she folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

" I was singing and he joined me, his voice is that of an angel, but deadly like the devil. I was mesmerized and compelled to sing with him like a performance. As the song goes, the lovers finally tell each other how they feel and then a simple passionate kiss. It was then that he and I embraced each other's desire for the song. We kissed, but it was not of acting," Charlotte said embarrassed to say, " It was feelings from beyond."

Gabriel looked at her and grabbed her hands and she looked up at him. His brown eyes stared at hers and he touched her face.

" Mademoiselle, please speak of this no more, these feelings come when they feel like it. It means nothing to you nor my master. It just happened," Gabriel said, " Nurturing these worries will make you grow bitter."

Charlotte nodded and Gabriel wiped her tears and kissed her hand.

" I have come to bid you good-bye," Gabriel said

" Where are you going?" she asked

" I am going to Paris to the Opera Populaire," Gabriel said

" Please take me monsieur, I beg of you, do not leave me here with him, I wish to see Paris. I will not be of any trouble to you, I will be an angel," she said

Gabriel grabbed her hands and smiled and then stood up. He looked down at her and bowed.

" We will see each other again, Comte de Bellamont, will not try another thing Mademoiselle de Chagny. He was scared as you were from that moment," Gabriel said, " Do not worry, I shall bring you back something from Paris, my promise. Please, be well."

****

Flash back end

Gabriel looked at his plate and then turned his fork over. Erik sat there and looked over his paper work, then sat it down and rose from his seat.

" Lessons at noon my dear," Erik said, " Do not be late, Gabriel will warm you, I have errands to run in town."

" Of course Monsieur," Charlotte replied

Erik looked at Gabriel as he lowered his head. Erik hit Gabriel in the head, Gabriel looked up at his master.

" Raise your head at the table," Erik said

" Yes, master," Gabriel said

Gabriel watched Erik leave the dinning room and Charlotte looked at him. She rose and Gabriel stood and she lifted her plate from the table.

" Mademoiselle, you do not have to do that," Gabriel said, " The servants will do that."

" I'm just helping them out a little," Charlotte said and walked into the kitchen

The servants looked at her and took her plate, she smiled and thanked them for their hard work. Charlotte walked out and Gabriel watched her sit down so politely.

" Gabriel, your master, is he truly the famous Phantom of the Opera?" she asked

" Yes, he is," Gabriel said

" How did he get his wealth?" Charlotte asked

Gabriel sighed and said, " A long time ago, about 15 years after the great fall of the opera house, he came here to find a new life. He became many young singer's tutor and then once he was able to restart his life fully, he used that money to buy land. He began to build and make deals with other Comtes. The money just continued to come and he built his own palace of darkness."

" He's just a corrupt, villain," Charlotte said

" The Comte de Bellamont also married into a wealthy family of a young opera singer, whom he taught. Her dowry provided him with more than enough money to live like a king and then received another dowry after the wedding. He's been married twice, the second young woman's family paid him three times the dowry than his previous wife," Gabriel said

" He married? The Phantom of the Opera, married and stole from his wives' families," Charlotte said, " What happened to both of the wives?"

" One was murdered by her secret lover. He loved his wife and when he found his beloved dead in her secret lovers arms he killed him. Hung him from the roof with his lasso," Gabriel answered, " The second life was ill when she married him, 3 months after their marriage she past away."

Charlotte found her heart pounding against her chest. She felt pale and Gabriel looked at her.

" He is said to never marry again, he's taken several young women and taught them, but none to love," Gabriel said

He rose and put out his hand and she took his hand.

" We must be quick, but I will show you," he said

Charlotte stood up and took his hand and they walked upstairs and Gabriel opened the study door. Charlotte entered and looked around it, she saw some letters on the ground and knelt down.

" He's been in here reading these," Charlotte said

" Yes, he tends to do that often, his first wife was just as young as you mademoiselle," Gabriel said, " Though it was quite obvious that their marriage had brought some sadness to a poor actor that loved her."

" I can understand, he is cruel," she said

She looked out the window and Gabriel looked at her.

" Comte de Bellamont is not as cruel as you think he is. His life has been very difficult and he is only trying to seek justice for those who sneered at him," Gabriel said

Charlotte looked at a sheet, which covered something, she walked over to it and Gabriel looked at her.

" Mademoiselle no!" Gabriel exclaimed to late

She pulled the sheet down and looked at the portrait. Gabriel looked her and she covered her mouth.

" Mother," she whispered

" Madame de Chagny's portrait," Gabriel said, " It was a wedding gift."

" But he never gave it to her," she said

" A story which is for another day Mademoiselle," Gabriel said

She covered the portrait and Gabriel walked with her downstairs to the music room.

" Please, let us forget this and warm up, just as my master has asked," Gabriel said as he began to play

Charlotte began to warm up and Gabriel looked at her as she did. He nodded and Charlotte walked over to him, then sat beside him.

****

The Vicomte de Chagny estate

Christine looked at the piano and touched the keys gently. Raoul walked in and looked at her.

" Christine," Raoul said

" Raoul, it's been a week," Christine said

Raoul walked over to her and sat down beside her and he took his wife's hands. He kissed them and she looked at him.

" She's probably scared, and I can't be there to help her," Christine said, " My only daughter and he took her. He took her because of my promise."

" Christine, she is fine," Raoul said, " She will write to us and tell us everything."

Laurent stood outside the music room and narrowed his eyes. He balled up his fist and walked off and took his horse out. He rode off into town and stood outside a tavern, saw a dark carriage outside it. He folded his arms and waited and when the dark figure walked out he pulled his blade out.

" Monsieur I ask of you to bring Vicomte's daughter back," he said

" You're a brave young boy, and foolish," Erik said

Erik pushed the blade away and Laurent put the blade to Erik's neck.

" You have your debt's beenpaid, now return his daughter," Laurent repeated

Erik removed his cloak hood and looked at him. He grabbed the blade from his hands and threw it to the ground.

" The Vicomte de Chagny's daughter belongs to me!" Erik growled

" Let my sister go!" Laurent shouted

Erik slapped Laurent across the face and drew his blade, the skull blade stared at Laurent.

" Tell your father if he so desires than he will pay the right amount of money," Erik said

" You thief," Laurent growled

" No, I'm an investor to the arts, your sister wishes to live like a princess, I need the money," Erik said

Erik walked off and got into his carriage, Laurent narrowed his eyes. He whistled and his horse came, he jumped on and headed back to the estate. He entered the house and went into the music room.

" He's holding her captive mother, that monster called Erik!" Laurent exclaimed.

Christine looked at her son and stood up and saw the mark on his face. She walked over to him and wiped his face.

" Erik is what?" she asked

" Holding Charlotte captive, he wants you to pay for her stay at his estate. He's a thief and he deceiving you," Laurent said

Christine looked at Raoul and she tried to express what she was about to say.

" No, he wouldn't do that," Raoul said, " Where does he live, Laurent?"

" In the west of town, it's the dark estate past the hills hidden by the fog," he answered

" Then it's time to pay a visit," he said

" Raoul no," Christine said

" No Christine not this time," Raoul replied to her plea

Christine felt tears fall from her face and grabbed Raoul's hand. He pulled Christine to him and Laurent looked at his parents.

" I assure you Christine, that will not happen again," Raoul whispered

****

Comte de Bellamont's estate

Erik walked in and tossed his cloak and to a servant and walked to the music room. He opened the door and Gabriel and Charlotte looked up. He walked to Charlotte and grabbed her by her wrist and she winced in pain

" Damn you!" Erik shouted, " You little wench!"

He slapped her across the face and she looked away, her cheek became red from his powerful hit. She breathed deep and turned to him with tears in her eyes.

" What have I done to angry you master?" she asked

Erik smirked, with no mercy and said, " You lying Delilah, you have spoken to your brother outside of this estate. You went to town and told him where I was, what happened."

" No, that's not true!" she cried, " I have not spoken or written to anyone. I never left this estate. I swear to you!"

Erik looked at her and his eyes showed little light in them, there was darkness.

" Betray me and you shall pay my dear," Erik said, " Gabriel leave now."

Erik locked the door behind Gabriel and she looked at him, he warmed up with the piano, then looked at her. She swallowed deep and Erik looked at her she turned away.

" Sing," he said coldly, " Are you to waste my time?"

" I'm sorry," she whispered

Erik played again and she began to sing, with a raspy voice. Erik looked at her and then stopped. He stood up and walked over to the young girl. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she looked up straight ahead.

" You're forgiven," he whispered in her ear, " I should apologize to you, you had nothing to do with this."

Charlotte felt him kiss her head and leaned his head against hers.

" You must forgive me for my anger," he whispered

Charlotte turned around and faced him then touched his face. She looked at his smooth skin and stroked his face. She ran her hand down from his forehead to his chin, Erik closed his eyes at her touch and grabbed her hand then kissed it.

" Erik," she whispered

He opened his eyes and met hers and she reached for his mask, but his hand stopped her hand.

" If you wish to see my whole face you will only see a lonesome gargoyle's face," Erik said, " One that yearns for heaven."

Charlotte touched the mask and she found herself slightly shivering. Erik grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to the edge of the mask; she curled her fingers under the porcelain mask and gently removed it from his face. She could see the disfigurement and stopped.

" I can't," she whispered, " I'm sorry."

She leaned her head against his chest and began to sob, remembering what Gabriel told her.

" How can he ever love a woman like me?" she thought, " I am my mother's shadow."


	5. Shadow’s Embrace

****

Chapter 5: Shadow's Embrace

Charlotte opened her eyes and breathed deep, she looked around. She wiped her tears with her sleeve of her nightgown. Charlotte laid down and turned on her side, to face the window.

" Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory," she sang softly

" I am here, child," a voice whispered

She closed her eyes and felt a hand rest over her eyes, then placed a kiss on her head.

" Sleep, not fear, I am here," the voice chanted, " Don't wake in fear any longer."

Charlotte opened her eyes and saw no one standing there.

" Angel of music, please speak to me of what I should do," she whispered

" Flattering child, you have asked one question I can not answer," the voice said, " But follow what your heart speaks."

Charlotte closed her eyes listening to her angel sing to her. His voice so smooth and yet so different then Erik's.

She fell asleep and rested easily as she dreamt of meeting her true angel of music.

" Stay by my side," she whispered

" I will always be by your side," the angel whispered, " Charlotte de Chagny."

The next morning Charlotte found the red rose, tied with the black ribbon, by her bedside.

" I thank you," she whispered

She got up and slipped her robe on then walked down. She entered the dinning room and saw Erik was not there. She slightly frowned and leaned against the frame of the dinning room.

" Decency, young de Chagny," Erik's voice whispered

She turned around and looked at him and closed her robe.

" My child, please return to your room and change, your parents will not be pleased with me, if they knew you appeared to breakfast in barely anything," Erik whispered

Charlotte looked at him and nodded.

" The Angel of Music came to me last night. He sang to me," she said

" I heard a voice in your room last night, perhaps it was he," Erik said

" Yes," she whispered

Erik's eyes looked at her from top to bottom and touched her face.

" Go my dear, I wish for you to wear one of the dresses that was provide for you," Erik said, " Do not be shy to wear such a gorgeous dress."

" As you wish Monsieur," she replied

She walked off and Erik looked at her and walked off to his study. He slammed the door and looked out the window, he looked out at Gabriel.

" You have betrayed me, my apprentice, It was I who scrapped you off the dirty streets. It was I who nurtured your talents and now you have come to stab me in the back," Erik thought

Charlotte looked at the red dress, and sighed. She slipped it on and tied it, then let the shoulder straps fall off her shoulder.

" I get to see my parents," she whispered

She did her hair in a slightly different style then walked downstairs. She did not see Erik, nor Gabriel, but continued to the dinning room.

" Erik," she whispered, " Gabriel."

Erik looked himself in the mirror and breathed deep. He slipped the black vest, with gold trim and gold buttons, on. He then grabbed a different dress coat on and slipped it on. His dress coat matched the vest, traced with gold on the sleeves and collar, as well as the tail of the coat. He button the middle buttons and then slipped his black gloves on. Erik looked out the window and poured a glass of fresh wine, then downed it. He walked downstairs dressed for his guest and walked to the dinning room. He looked at Charlotte as she sat there waiting patiently for her master. He walked over to her and touched her shoulders. His hands ran over her shoulders and just over her bust, then her back. Charlotte looked up in the mirror as Erik rested his hands on both her shoulders, he kissed the bend of her neck.

" We will not speak of this affair to no one, my dear," Erik said, " I do not wish to be spoken ill about in front of your parents."

He kissed her neck again and leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek.

" You are worried, relax," he said

She lowered her head and Erik lifted it up.

" Your beauty does not need to be hidden, raise it up," he whispered

Later, that morning a carriage pulled up and Christine and Raoul got out. They too were well dressed, as if going to a performance, Gabriel stood out there and bowed.

" Welcome Vicomte de Chagny, and Madame de Chagny," Gabriel said, " I welcome you on behalf of The Comte de Bellamont. Follow me, I will take you to the sitting room."

Gabriel lead Raoul and Christine to the sitting room, which seemed to be the darkest of all the rooms. Gabriel stood in the shadows and waited to see his master walking towards the sitting room. He saw him from the corner of his eyes, walking with Charlotte. Gabriel announced their arrival and Christine and Raoul rose to greet the host of the estate, though not willingly.

" Welcome, Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said, " Welcome Madame de Chagny."

" Bonjour, Monsieur," Christine answered, but not Raoul

" Mother, Father" Charlotte said

Erik let her go and she glided towards her parents. She hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek, then hugged her father.

" Oh, how I have missed you both," she said

Erik looked at Charlotte return to her childish and spoiled self. Erik had made her aware of what love was and she returned to her weak state of mind.

" A drink?" he asked

" No," Raoul said

Erik looked at the Vicomte de Chagny. He didn't much less care about the father figure in Charlotte's life, but it was who Christine chose. Raoul looked at Erik in a distrusting way.

" Our daughter will return," Raoul said, " She will no longer be under your teachings."

" Father!" Charlotte exclaimed

Raoul stood and looked at Charlotte as she remained near Erik. Erik did not like this agreement and shook his head.

" I have my demands and you would do well to follow," Erik said, " Charlotte has not been taught all that needs to be taught."

" Please, Father I wish to stay," Charlotte pleaded, " Erik has taught me a lot, but I see I still need to learn."

Raoul looked at his daughter and sighed, she had pleading eyes, but there was something else in her eyes.

" Charlotte, what is it, have you not learned, that you can't do at home?" Raoul asked

" Play the hundreds of musical pieces, that Monsieur Comte de Bellamont, has," Charlotte answered

Christine stood up and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" You are not ready to play his music my child," Christine said pushing up the shoulder straps onto her shoulders.

" Mother," Charlotte said as she pushed them off her shoulder

Erik looked at Christine and poured a glass.

" Your daughter has spoken, you will see to her happiness," Erik said

" No, she is not yours to control," Raoul said angrily

Charlotte looked at her father and turned away from her parents.

" Charlotte, you will listen to what I tell you," Raoul said, " This man will no longer be your teacher. He is full of lies to fill the void within him."

Erik narrowed his eyes at Raoul, he was becoming angry with him.

" Spare me your anger Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said, " Charlotte has made her mind and you will not change it."

" Yes, but I have the power to take her from her teacher," Raoul said, " Collect your things Charlotte. Do it quickly, we will leave now."

" I'm sorry father, but I can't," Charlotte whispered

Erik looked at Charlotte and Christine looked at Charlotte, as she disobeyed her father.

" Charlotte," Raoul said sternly, " He will deceive you, he probably already has."

" Then if he did, I am blind and could not see it. If I can not see what's in front of me, then I am a naïve child and this past week was a waist of time to grow up," Charlotte said

Raoul looked at his daughter and Erik looked at her father. Raoul looked at Christine, as she looked at her daughter. She saw it there, the same look she had, and Christine felt tears fall from her face.

" Is your life to seek revenge Erik, on me?" Christine questioned then stated, " When I promised you that you could teach my daughter, I thought you would only teach her. But instead you have taken her into your darkness. How could you? You deceived me, just as before."

" I'm not going, that is my decision, I'm staying here to finish my lessons," she said, " And with Erik and Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up at Charlotte, she backed up to Erik.

" You can't ," Christine said

" I will," she whispered, " because….because."

To prove her point, she reached up and kissed Erik directly on his lips. Christine and Raoul stared in disbelief as Erik kissed her back.

" Charlotte," Christine whispered, " No."

She began to cry and Raoul embraced his wife. Charlotte pulled away and looked at Erik as he stared at her. She turned and to face her mother and father, Raoul shook his head.

" To do such a thing, Charlotte, has brought you to shame," Raoul said, " Do as you wish Charlotte, take her under your wing Erik, but I swear I will kill you if you harm her like you harmed my wife, so long ago."

" She will not be harmed," Erik said, " I would not let harm come to her."

Raoul looked at Christine as she looked at her daughter.

" Charlotte, oh my dear little Charlotte, the shadow's embrace has loved me once, but now comes to prey on my daughter," Christine said

Raoul lead Christine to the door and Erik looked at them. Charlotte watched sadly as her parents left her. She could only wish that they could understand, that she was learning from a born genius.


	6. Loving The Comte de Bellamont

****

Chapter 6: Loving The Comte de Bellamont

Day after day, Erik worked with Charlotte and trained her in the art of music. Her senses were trained with pitches and the desire to taste the passion of music. Charlotte rode with Erik through his lands, she on her white mare and he on his black stallion. Charlotte felt free when she was outside and took off.

" Come and get me," she called back as she jumped a fence

Erik followed her and caught up with her and grabbed her horse's reins. She looked at him as he pulled in the horse, towards his wild stallion. He reached over and kissed her and she kissed him back. They tied the horses up and went down towards another lake, where wild flowers grew. Charlotte ran ahead and looked at Erik as he went after her. He caught up and grabbed hold of her. She laughed and tried to get out of his hold, both fell into the soft grass and tumbled down the hill. They came to a stop and both had pleasant looks on their faces. She laid there breathing deep and Erik looked over at her. He then sat up and leaned over Charlotte, she looked up at him, with a delicate smile. Erik touched her soft skin and then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Charlotte kissed him back as he kissed her with a fuller kiss than before. She wrapped her arms around him and Erik gently pulled away. He looked at her and traced her lips, then kissed her neck. Charlotte looked at Erik and kissed his head and he glanced down at her, she had a pleasant look on her face.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

Erik kissed her and then laid in the grass and she laid her head on his chest. She picked a wild flower and gently dangled it in his face. He looked at her and she smiled softly, he pulled her close to him.

" Charlotte, are you happy here, with me?" he whispered

She looked up at him and saw a sadness in his eyes, fear took over.

" Yes," she whispered

She kissed him, he kissed her back, the two remained laying in the field, laying in each others arms. The weather as perfect as a new spring day, they fell asleep for most the day. They were awaken by the call of the servants and Erik sat up.

" We must go," he said, " We have spent the whole day out."

Charlotte looked at Erik and nodded, then stood up, he got up and both walked to the horses.

" Tomorrow Erik can we come out again?" she asked

" Yes," he whispered

They rode back side by side, then Erik helped her down from her mare. She fell into his arms and he caught her once more. She smiled and he cradled her face into his perfect hands.

" Come my dear, it is late," he said

That even Erik taught Charlotte a lesson and she played the violin. She looked at Erik and Erik watched her as she swayed with the gentle playing. He got up and walked to her, he took the violin, he opened the curtains and let the moonlight in. He then blew out 16 out 20 candles and took Charlotte into his arms. He gently sang for her and they danced together in the moonlight.

Later Charlotte was drawn a bath and she told the servant all about her day.

" He's rather charming isn't he?" the servant stated, " Your young, just like she was."

Charlotte stood up and the servant wrapped her in a fresh towel.

" Who is she?" she asked

" Lady Alexandrie de Bellamont," the servant said

" The woman he married?" Charlotte asked

" Yes, she was about your age when he took her as his bride. A beautiful woman. The Comte was in his youthful days, his age grows and he because afraid that he will past away without an heir to his estate," the servant said

Charlotte was dressed and her hair was braided, then her bed was turned down.

" Sleep well Mademoiselle," the servant said

" Good night," Charlotte replied

Charlotte laid awake that night and closed her eyes, but she could not sleep. She opened her eyes and then slipped her robe on. She grabbed a small lamp and walked down the hall. She stopped at the second door and turned the door knob, finding it was open. She gently shut the door and set the lamp down on a table, she gently walked to Erik's bedside. Charlotte climbed into the large bed and came beside Erik. Erik opened his eyes and saw her. Her grabbed his mask and placed it on and looked at her.

" Charlotte," he whispered

Charlotte silenced him and Erik looked at her, she saw his chest rising from his heavy breathing. She removed her robe and tossed it to the side and she kissed Erik gently. Erik kissed her back, with the same anxiousness she kissed him with. Erik looked at her as she reached for his mask.

" No, more hiding," she whispered, " Master."

She removed and gently touched his disfigured side, she looked at him with a smile.

" Erik, please," she whispered, " Please let me be with you…just for this night."

Erik looked up at her and then looked at her face to face. She looked at him, tears fell from her face, she touched his disfigured side.

" Your no gargoyle, you're beautiful," she whispered

" Charlotte," he whispered

" I love you Erik, I can't live without you," she whispered

Erik breathed deep and found himself drawn to girl, that spoke his name so gentle. He could not longer resist fighting back what he desired most.

" You have decided," he whispered, " You can't turn back."

" Why would I turn back?" she whispered, " Why would I leave you behind?"

Erik kissed her deeply and laid her down gently on his bed.

" This is the point of no return," he said as he kissed her

" I've decided," she whispered

Erik nodded and kissed her and pushed away doubt in his mind. Charlotte was nervous as Erik assured her that there was no turning back, but she was sure she loved him.

Morning came and Charlotte laid in his arms, head resting on Erik's chest. The covers, covered them both as the two lovers laid sleeping.

Gabriel sat in the dinning room and looked at the rose that laid wilted on the table.

" Comte de Bellamont, what games are you playing?" Gabriel whispered

By late morning Erik opened his eyes and looked at Charlotte as she rested in his arms. He kissed her head and gently stroked her bare arms and back. She stirred and got closer to him, then opened her eyes.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik looked down at her as her eyes met with his. The morning light traced Erik's face, every last detail. She looked at his disfigured half and she touched his face trailing her whole hand down his face.

" A woman of your status could not accept this," he whispered, " But you have suggest differently."

" It's not the surface, its beyond," she whispered

Erik stroked Charlotte's face and kissed her deeply. He sat up and looked at Charlotte, then smiled at her. Charlotte sat up and wrapped the covers around her. She reached up and stroked his face gently with one hand.

" Oh, Erik," she whispered

She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her and kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

" Don't let me go," she whispered

" No, I won't," he replied

Later, that morning Charlotte went to her room and changed, then came down to eat breakfast. Erik escorting Charlotte to the dinning room, where Gabriel still remained.

" Good morning Gabriel," Charlotte said

" Good morning Mademoiselle," replied, " I trust you slept well?"

" Yes, very well," she answered

The servants brought out breakfast and for once Charlotte ate everything. Gabriel looked at Charlotte and saw she was happier than when he first saw her. Her skin looked healthier, the cold no longer became her enemy. Erik looked at his young apprentice seeing he was staring at Charlotte, this made him jealous in away.

" Gabriel, these papers will need to sent to Paris," Erik said, " I do not wish to have them late."

" Yes, of course master, I will send them off right away," Gabriel answered

After, breakfast, Erik and Charlotte went to the lake, he had ordered the servants to bring them lunch there, he would also be teaching her outside. The weather once more beautiful to stay out and not in. Charlotte looked out on the lake and took a deep breath, as she felt the wind break through the hair. Erik looked at her as he propped his head up on his hand.

" You have shown me so much Charlotte. The month is nearly over and I have learned more in these past four weeks then I will every learn in one life time," Erik said

Charlotte turned to him and touched his face, Erik sat up and kissed her.

" We must warm your voice up," he said

Erik worked with Charlotte outside and Erik felt her voice was purer when outside. He could hear her voice differently then her mothers.

By lunch they laid out a simple picnic lunch, fruit, wine, cheese, bread. Charlotte looked at Erik and fed him some fruit, he did the same. They finished lunch and Charlotte read to him as Erik closed his eyes. She looked over at him and smiled, then laid down beside him.

" Erik," she whispered

" Yes," he said turning to her

" Can I stay with you forever?" she asked, " Can I be your angel of music."

Erik looked at her and sat up, he looked down at her. He felt his heart leaping in his chest, this young woman wanted to become his wife. She wanted to save him from his solitude. He could only smile at her, there were no words for him to speak, his love for her was as pure as day.

" Your parents will not be happy," he whispered

" Then we will have a secret engagement," she whispered, " I don't want to live my life without you Erik. I don't want too…I just can't see myself loving anyone else."

" Don't say that, there will always be another, but right now lay your fears to rest my dear," he said

He gently covered her eyes with his hand and leaned over and kissed her.

" Darkness lives even in light, we just can't see it," Erik whispered

Charlotte closed her eyes and Erik gently removed his hand from her eyes. He looked at her and gently traced her face. Erik got up and Charlotte opened her eyes and stared up at him. He wore his mask again and she sat up, then took his hand, which he extended out to her.

" Come, the weather looks as though it wishes to rain," Erik said

She walked with him to their horses and he helped her up, then got on his, they rode off back to the dark estate. Charlotte looked at Erik as they came to the stables, the stable hands helped them. Erik escorted her inside and then she went upstairs to her room and Erik went to his study. He pulled out some paper and began to write a letter and once done, he sat there. He sighed and looked at himself in a mirror which sat just on the wall. Gabriel stood there and he nodded.

" What have you brought to me?" Erik asked

" A letter from the Vicomte de Chagny," Gabriel answered

" Give it to me," Erik stated

Gabriel walked over and placed it in Erik's hand.

" How long master will you play the Vicomte's daughter with these false feelings?" Gabriel asked

" False? You speak as though my intentions are bad," Erik said

" They are false master…aren't they?" Gabriel asked

Erik looked out the window and held the letter which he wrote. He looked at it and folded, then sealed it.

" This letter is to go to The Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said, " Take it to him."

" But you haven't read his," Gabriel said

" I know what it is," Erik said, " Now go."

" Yes, master," Gabriel said

Erik removed his dress coat and looked at the invitations and smiled.

" His daughter only desires me, he will see that I remain the dark figure that the Opera Populaire knew," Erik thought

Erik opened the letter from Raoul and laughed only to himself, as Raoul seemed to plead for Erik to leave his daughter alone and to return her at once.

" Foolish mortal," Erik said burning the letter, " The game continues and it's my move."


	7. Masquerade and the Waltz of Blades

****

Chapter 7: Masquerade and the Waltz of the Blades

2 months later

Christine looked at Raoul as he came in from a long ride. He got down and looked at Christine as she stood there. He kissed his wife and she presented the invitation to him.

" This came," she said

Raoul looked at it and saw the blood red ink on the envelope, with the seal of Comte de Bellamont. Raoul opened it and pulled out the invitation and sighed, he looked at Christine as she waited patiently to hear him say something.

" We're going to get our daughter back, he's held her prisoner long enough," Raoul said

Christine nodded and Raoul looked at Laurent, who stood there and nodded

" Raoul, what do you suggest?" Christine asked

" We will not do anything, but ask for a meeting with him," Raoul said, " No, weapons. We'll play his game, just as we have before."

****

Comte de Bellamont estate

Erik looked at Charlotte as she stood there, and she walked towards him. He removed a pouch from coat pocket. She looked at it and then he reached into it pulling out a chain with a ring strung on it.

" Erik," she whispered

He walked to her and placed it around her neck. He kissed her neck and she looked at him.

" Shh, our secret," he whispered

She looked at the ring and saw the 6 different cut stones, made into a flower.

" It's beautiful," she whispered

Erik smiled and lifted her chin, she stared up at him.

" We will marry, soon after," he said, " Do not worry my dear, your wish has been granted."

Gabriel listened in as he leaned his head against Charlotte's bedroom door. He found it heart breaking that she would fall in love with Erik, but not realizing Erik's true feelings.

" Foolish woman," Gabriel said, " He speaks lies."

He walked off and went off and took Cesar to town. Erik walked out the room and Charlotte followed him. He gently led her downstairs and looked up at her as she stared at him. He turned away and led her down the dark hallways to a cellar, where it seemed to only be a place for him. His black, draping cloak followed behind him, Charlotte looked back as the door shut. He opened the gate and stopped, and Erik looked at her. Erik pulled a rope towards the edge of the pathway. A boat came and Erik put out his hand and helped her into it. He got into it and pushed off, then let it sail as he guided it. Charlotte watched as the lanterns lit, as they past by them, then blew out. Erik grabbed a rope and pulled it, and a gate opened. She saw a bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling, it lit once they came under it. The room around them let up and Charlotte gasped at the light, Erik got off. He removed his cloak and looked at her and she stared at him.

" This is where the music of the night is played," he said, " Your music you sing at the theater begins here."

" You are the mysterious writer of all my music?" she asked

" You have come to the depths of my genius," Erik said, " My power, my empire of the music of the night."

Charlotte stood and Erik grabbed her hand and her midnight blue gown swayed behind, as she got out. Erik looked at her and pulled her to him, and Charlotte looked at him.

" Your voice has healed the deathly cold on my body," he whispered

Erik turned her around and pulled her to him, he wrapped his arms around her. Her head leaned against his chest and Erik tailed his hands over her.

" You have succumb to me, my dear, sweet Charlotte de Chagny," Erik whispered, " You are no longer belong to anyone else."

His hands wrapped around her neck gently and then trailed to her shoulders.

" Do you wish to please me?" Erik whispered

" Yes," she whispered

" Then give yourself totally to the darkness and dwell here with me," Erik whispered, " Become my angel of the night."

Erik grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek.

" Close your eyes, the flesh you touch is that of the man you desire," Erik said, " Touch it, feel it, let it become one with yours."

Charlotte turned and looked at him and gently sang, " The man I desire does not wear a mask, but shows his true face."

Erik removed his mask and looked at her, then kissed her hand.

" Mademoiselle, I welcome you to the music of the night," he said

Erik pulled a chord and there a beautiful organ sat. He took her hand and placed it on his face.

" Meet your angel of music," he chanted, " He waits for you here in each note you write, he's in the song you sing."

He walked Charlotte to the organ and sat her down by it, he sat beside her. Erik opened a piece of music and began to play it, with gentleness. Charlotte gently sang with him and Erik looked at her. The piece he played and the song she sang, was called _Un_ _Posto Denomino Il Cielo,_ which translate to a place called heaven. Charlotte felt tears fall from her face as she realized what the song was about. It was about lonely drifter's life. She looked at Erik as he played it and he looked at her, then stopped.

" Erik," she whispered

She wiped the tears away and then leaned her head on his shoulder

" I will save you," she whispered, " I will sacrifice my life to save you from your solitude."

The guest began to arrive as the evening hours were setting in, Erik looked at the endless carriages and smiled.

" The game begins," Erik said

Raoul and Christine arrived and Laurent rode beside them. Two other young men joined them.

" Invitation please," Gabriel asked

Raoul helped Christine out and Christine presented the invitation. Gabriel looked at them and bowed and then they walked in. Laurent and the two other young men rode off with the carriage. Raoul and Christine looked at the elaborate decorations, they walked to the ballroom. Guest already danced as the music played and Christine looked around for Charlotte and Raoul looked for the target at hand.

" Raoul, don't be quick," Christine whispered

" I won't," he replied, " Look for our daughter and get her out of here."

Raoul touched Christine's hand as they walked around, slipping their mask on. Christine looked around and saw two familiar faces. She looked over at Raoul as he pushed his way through the crowd.

" Attention, the Comte de Bellamont and Mademoiselle de Chagny," Gabriel announced

Raoul and Christine turned and saw Erik and Charlotte enter. Erik's blood red attire made Christine shiver, seeing he wore the deathly red attire before. Charlotte's gown matched Erik's attire, her long white gloves matched Erik's white gloves. Her mask matched Erik's black and trimmed gold mask. Gabriel looked at them and he bowed just as everyone did. Raoul had vanished from sight and Christine remained standing. Erik looked at her and smiled as he descended from the stairs.

" Madame de Chagny, do you not honor me as your host?" Erik announced

Christine looked at him and under her mask narrowed her eyes. She gave a curtsy, but then stared at him. He walked over and stood in the middle of the ballroom and turned to his musicians. They began to play and Erik looked at Charlotte, and the two began to dance to the waltz. Christine watched her daughter's innocence become dark, as she dance with Erik. Other's joined in and Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw her father standing by the window. She looked at Erik and touched his face and then kissed him once more. Christine shook her head, then as her daughter past her, she saw the ring. Charlotte leaned her head against his chest and Erik looked at her, he looked around seeing Christine, then in the distance saw Raoul.

Laurent and the two others managed to get in and looked around.

" We will set up at each point," Laurent said, " There's one shot so make it count. At all cost do not surrender."

" Right," the other two said

Laurent slipped on his mask and walked downstairs, the other two followed finding a point to sniper the host. Raoul and Christine advanced and Christine cut in and danced with Erik. Raoul took his daughter away form them, Erik looked at her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

" What do you think your doing?" Erik growled

" Helping you realize that my daughter is not yours," Christine said

The sudden pace of the music picked up and Erik pulled Christine to him.

" My don't we have a familiar position," Erik said

The guest watched Erik and Christine take the floor as they struggled to over power one another. It became more of tango of past affections, Erik dipped Christine and leaned to her.

" You have changed," Christine said

" To the man you lost," He said as she pushed him away

He pulled her and she fell into his arms, Raoul looked over and Charlotte breathed deep.

" Kiss me once again my darling, remember the dreams you shattered," Erik said

" I rather not," Christine bit

Erik pulled her tightly to him as they waltz then did a fast change. The guest could only see the entertainment, but didn't know the war. Erik let her circle him, still holding her hand. His other hand extended and grabbed her hand, their arms crossed now. Christine looked at him and he looked at her.

" Christine, oh Christine," he whispered

" Why are you seeking revenge on me Erik?" she questioned as he dipped her again

As the song ended Christine came to a curtsy to the ground. Erik looked at her breathing deep, as she looked at him. The guest cheered and Christine stood up as Erik kissed her hand.

" Thank you for the dance Madame," Erik said

Charlotte looked at her father then looked at Erik. Raoul saw the ring around Charlotte's neck and looked at Christine.

" Come on, we're leaving," Raoul said

Erik saw Raoul grab his daughter and guide her through the crowd.

" Erik!" she cried

Erik drew his blade and Lauren looked at Erik and fired a shot. Charlotte felt her heart shatter as she turned around. Raoul looked and saw Laurent slip his gun away and Charlotte pulled away. She pushed through the crowd and ran.

" Erik!" she cried

Erik looked at Lauren and pointed his blade at him.

" You have not won!" he shouted

Laurent drew his blade and came at Erik, Erik's shoulder bled as he struck Laurent.

" Stop!" Charlotte cried out, " Erik!"

" No, my darling," Christine said catching Charlotte

" Let me go, let me go to him," she cried with tears

" He is a devil," Christine said

" No, he's my master," Charlotte said

Christine looked at Charlotte and said, " No, he's a deceiving man."

Erik slashed at Laurent and Erik cut Laurent's mask off.

" You are fool, do you know where you are!" Erik shouted

Laurent stabbed at Erik and cut his cloak, Erik's blade continued to stare at Laurent as he jabbed at him.

" Little boy you are no match for your mother's teacher, your sister's lover," Erik taunted in a chanting song, " I am the master of this dark and deary palace. Why don't you give up and go on?"

" You're the darkness, which my mother feared and now has over come and I am the son of the Vicomte de Chagny. You are but a disfigured man who is scared of the world around you," Laurent replied back

Erik smiled and backed off and music played and Erik laughed.

" Little boy let me teach you a lesson, your ideas have fallen to the ground, they shrivel up like your skin as it becomes aged," Erik sang

" Your one to speak of age, you are death's playmate and she is very fond of you Monsieur. She has over come your games and eaten at your very core," Laurent answered

Erik laughed and removed his cloak and Laurent removed his pistol.

" Have you seen yourself lately little boy, your scared, you run like dog who's been whipped!" Erik said growling the last word

" Forgive me Monsieur, but your singing off key," Laurent answered

" Your music, is nothing like the songs I write," Erik said

" Would you two set your blades down, it is frightening the women," Charlotte broke through

Erik backed off and Laurent did the same, he looked up in the window, seeing one of the boys.

" Your masquerade, is the devil's work," Laurent said, " And the Angel of music has died."

Erik narrowed his eyes and Laurent's came at Erik and Erik jumped back. Erik's blade caught Laurent's and he threw him back.

" The Phantom of the Opera is here before you all!" Laurent shouted

" There is no Phantom of the Opera," Erik said, " Only the demon's eyes."

" What lies behind you mask sir," Laurent questioned

" The curse that follows you to the end of your days," Erik replied

" I will win and you will die!" Laurent shouted

He came at Erik and Erik came to his knees and grabbed his cloak. He wrapped it around himself and vanished. Laurent looked around seeing only the cloak that laid on the ground.

" Did I not tell you that your ideas would shrivel up," Erik's voice rang.

Suddenly, there was a scream and one of the young men hanged from the ceiling hanging. Raoul looked around for Erik and drew his blade, Charlotte gasped. Christine covered her daughters eyes.

" Mother," she whispered

Erik appeared, dressed in black, behind Laurent and looped a lasso around his neck.

" Raise your hands at the level of your eyes, little boy!" Erik shouted, " No one can save you now!"

Laurent gagged as he felt the lasso become tight. Laurent dropped his blade and Erik looked at Laurent.

" Give in," Erik said

" No, never," Laurent gasped

" Then die!" Erik shouted

" Erik no!" Charlotte shouted

Erik looked at Charlotte and all was silent, Laurent looked at his sister as she walked out.

" Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory," she sang softly

Charlotte removed her mask and Christine watched her daughter. She saw Erik react to her daughter's voice, the innocence of Charlotte's voice soothed any anger.

" I am the mask you wear, but I have removed it Comte de Bellamont," she whispered

Erik let Laurent go and walked to Charlotte, he put out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her to him. She touched the mask and he looked at her as she did.

" Hide no longer," she whispered

She slowly lifted one half of his mask and then he pushed her hand away. She looked at him and he removed the mask himself. People gasped and Christine and Raoul looked the two. Erik threw down the mask and Charlotte pressed her lips against his.

" Erik, I set you free," she sang

Erik touched her face and replied, " You have succumb to me, my angel of music."

" I have succumb to you master," Charlotte said

" No, turning back, you have fully excepted the music of the night," Erik said, " Charlotte, you have past the point of no return."

" No!" Christine shouted

Erik kissed her fully and Christine felt tears fall from her eyes. Raoul looked at the last hope, Laurent removed the lasso and grabbed his blade. He looked at Erik and Charlotte, then stood and with one motion pushed Charlotte out of the way. He thrust his blade into Erik's side. Charlotte watched in horror as Laurent pull his blade out and Erik shouted in agonizing pain.

" Die, you vicious devil!" Laurent shouted

" Curse you," Erik said blood dropping from his side

Erik had enough strength to swing the skull blade and stabbed Laurent in his abdomen. Erik stumbled back and Charlotte ran to him and caught Erik in her arms.

" Erik," she cried

Christine and Raoul ran to their son and took him into their arms.

" Get a doctor!" Raoul shouted

Someone ran off to find the doctor that they had seen, a very respected man. Charlotte knelt down beside Erik and stroked his head.

" Charlotte," Erik whispered

" I'm right here," she replied

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my weakness," Erik whispered

" No, you weren't weak," she answered, " You were strong and brave. We're going to get married, and have beautiful children."

" They'll be blessed by heaven," Erik whispered, " Somewhere I will never see. My hands their stained in blood."

A doctor ran in and looked at the two wounded, he looked at two other men.

" We must hurry," the doctor said

The two other men followed the doctor and brought in their tools.

" Madame, Mademoiselle please let me see them," the doctor said


	8. Erik's Past and Healing

****

Chapter 8: Erik's Past and Healing

Charlotte breathed deep as the three men carried both Erik and Laurent off. Hs followed them until they stopped her. She reached out her hand in Erik's direction, then began to sob. Christine walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter, but she pushed her mother away.

" Leave me," she said, " My mother and father have betrayed me. Why couldn't you have left me alone?"

" Erik, was going to harm you," Christine said, " He's known for his obsession for falling in love."

" Obsession? To be loved?" Charlotte questioned, " Do you know what he has been through these last years?"

" No," she asked

" Dwelling in darkness, his wife was murder in this very estate, his other wife died of an illness, three months after they married," Charlotte said

" Stories, to misguide you," Raoul said, " You have become a victim of his lies."

Charlotte looked at her father and shook her head.

" I'm in love with Erik," she said, " He loves me too mother."

Christine looked at her daughter and touched her face. She could see Charlotte's heart had been given to Erik. Her daughter was young for marriage, but Charlotte was two years younger than she was, when she and Raoul married. Christine began to blame herself for this.

" Charlotte," she said, " I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't made a promise you wouldn't be confused like this."

Charlotte sighed and walked to the door and touched it. She leaned her head against it and tears fell from her face.

" Erik, Erik, oh my dear sweet Erik," she whispered, " Please, be alright."

Hour after hour past and the guest had left long ago. Christine and Roul remained there waiting for news on Laurent and Christine looked at Charlotte as tears stained her face.

" Please, Erik," she whispered, " I want to be there when you wake up every morning, everyday."

The doors opened and the doctor walked out and wiped his hands on some clothes. They looked up in anxiousness as the doctor wiped his face.

" I've done all I can," he said, " They will have to depend on their strength now and the divine power of our heavenly father."

" Are we able to see them?" Christine asked

Charlotte looked at her mother when she used the word "them", it surprised her very deeply. The doctor nodded and let them go, Christine walked in with Raoul to see their son. Charlotte ran to Erik's side and knelt down beside him, where he laid on several clean sheets and blankets. Erik's pale face show death's deathly kiss, as his breaths were shallow.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes looked distance and he tried to move his hand.

" My sweet angel," he whispered

" I'm here to stay, I'm turning back," she said

Erik looked at her and she touched his hand as she let tears fall from her face. Erik closed his eyes and she touched his face, she leaned over and kissed him.

" Erik, rest and I will be with you forever," she whispered

Christine looked over at her daughter and felt tears fall from her face. Laurent was inflicted with twice the pain, that Erik had been inflicted with.

" Laurent, we're here with you," she whispered

" Madame, Monsieur de Chagny, we have prepared a room for you to stay as long as you need to," Gabriel said

" Thank you," Christine said

Hours later Charlotte had fallen asleep beside Erik, her hand rested on his chest. Christine fell asleep in Raoul's arm as they waited for a sign that Laurent was alive. Raoul looked over at his daughter, who laid beside the man who inflected pain the his whole family. He couldn't make his daughter change her mind, she was in fact in love.

" I can not accept this love affair, my daughter deserves better," Raoul thought

3 weeks later

Erik rested in his room and Charlotte sat beside him. She gently fed him to keep his strength up, he was weak and losing color to his skin.

" Are you well today?" she asked

He looked at her as she opened the window and let fresh air into the bedroom. She slipped a shirt over his bare torso and kissed his cheek.

" Why do you remain here?" he asked, " I have showed my true personality."

" I remain here because I love you, and those acts were out of frustrations and protection," she answered

She dabbed his face with a wet cloth, she checked his bandages. She sat down and touched his face, then kissed him.

" Do you still wish to be my wife?" he asked

" Yes," Charlotte replied, " I'm not abandoning you."

Erik took her hand and kissed it, careful of his deathly wound, she traced his face, then fed him a little.

" Erik, in order to fully to be your wife, I wish to know everything," she said

" Everything?" he asked

" Yes, your past," she said

Erik grabbed her hand and nodded. He cleared his throat and so the story began of what happened 16 years ago.

****

Flash back

16 years ago

Erik looked at Christine as she handed him the ring on her finger.

" Christine, I love you," he whispered

" My promise we will meet again, if I am to have a daughter, she will be your student when she is 16," Christine said

" I shall remember," he whispered, " Hurry and go."

Once she was out of sight he lifted a candle opera and smashed every mirror and escaped. He had wrapped his black cloak around him, as he entered the snowy night. People came to hunt him and he took off covering half his face. Erik felt life just leave his body, finding it was pointless to go on, but something pulled away from Paris. Erik's endless days of traveling brought him to the town, which laid miles from his estate. He stumbled into town and fainted. His body wanted rest and yearned for it, he found it there.

Erik coughed up water as it touched his dry throat. He felt arms supporting him up, then opened his eyes.

" Easy," a soft voice said

Erik gulped down the water and slightly choking on the water.

" Your drinking to fast," the soft voice whispered

" It's been days since I've had water," he whispered

" Well, you must eat too," the girlish voice

Erik looked at the girl that helped him and he saw darkness in one eye.

" Am I blind?" he whispered

" Your face, it was scared, it looked like you burnt your flesh," she said

" Your ignorance is amusing, I have been like this for most my life," Erik said

The girl looked at him and removed the bandages and touched his face. He looked at her and she squinted to get a good look at it.

" What happen?" she asked

" I don't wish to discuss it," he replied

" I'm sorry, I did not mean to ask such a rude questioned," she said

Erik looked at the girl and asked, " Where am I?"

" A small town outside of Reims," she said, " You will rest her, my parents will not mind."

Erik noticed that he was in no ordinary home, but that of a large estate. Erik looked at the girl and nodded. She smiled and laid him down on the soft bed.

" Rest Monsieur," she said

" Your name," he said

" Alexandrie de Ambler," she replied as she left

Erik, fell asleep and there was peace in his life for that time.

" A new life begins," he whispered

2 months later

Erik began his new life and taught the young opera singers that needed tutoring. He had seen many and felt some should have never even thought about singing. Erik admired Alexandrie's delicate voice. Erik's many talents helped the young diva and slowly he was falling for her. The daughter of a very wealthy official, whom owed a lot of land. He gave Erik some land to start his new life and there began to build the his dark dwelling. As he worked with her, he added more to his estate, paid every lesson. Every time Alexandrie sang a lead Erik was paid double.

As the year went by the young diva spent time with Erik. Their friendship reached a height, when Erik's affections grew for her. She was now 16 when he spoke to her about their relationship with each other.

" Erik," Alexandrie said

Erik looked at her as they stood on the veranda of his estate. He took her hands and she kissed him directly on his lips.

" Erik, do you love me?" she asked

" Love you?" he whispered

Alexandrie looked at him and touched his face and ran her hands over his fine garments. Erik grabbed her and pulled her to him, then kissed her deeply. Their kiss was that of true love and passion, but they did not stop there. Their love brought them further and into the bedroom.

Two months after they bedded one another, Alexandrie's father found out. He offered Erik his only daughter. Erik accepted and Alexandrie's father gave a dowry of 4 times what he paid Erik, for Alexandrie's lessons. Once the two were married, Erik asked for another dowry so he could support Alexandrie and her unborn child. Her father was outranged about it, but Erik told him it was necessary. Erik had caretakers and servants to aid his wife during the pregnancy. He was there by her side as she sang each note on paper. Their year together was worth it and Alexandrie gave him a healthy son, which would succeed the wealth. Erik took care of them, getting money from those who did business with Erik. His mask came back into place when someone told him, they would not do business with him. He made the porcelain mask and became known as the Comte de Bellamont.

During their second year of marriage, Alexandrie was pregnant, but this child was different. It made Alexandrie ill and Erik worried about her, but there was something else about the child…it was not his own. Alexandrie had confessed that the second child was not his, but the man she had loved before him. Erik was angered by this and wanted so much to hang his wife for her betrayal, but he loved her so much. He let her have her affairs, but it was his fault he did.

One winter afternoon, Erik returned and heard sobs, he climbed up the stairs in terror. He opened the door and there fear had laid upon his very own face. Alexandrie laid in her lover's arms…dead, stabbed and he covered himself in her blood. Erik became so furious that he grabbed the poor actor by his neck and carried him to the highest point of the house. He tied his lasso and hanged him on the highest point, he left his body there and return to gather Alexandrie in his arms. He carried her body all the way back to her father's estate and there fell to his knees. Her father came to his knees as Erik presented his daughter's body to him. He fell to the ground and Alexandrie's father took Erik in for the few months Erik dwelled. The child that remained in his care, became older and Erik did his best. Erik ran his life as he tended too and raised his son, but it was not over. Death came again, when his young 3 year old son found his way out the estate. He fell into the dark lake and drowned. Erik was in deep despair, that he found darkness as his companion.

" Kill me," he cried out

His caretakers forced him to eat, death nearly claimed him several times. He returned to his work and met Jacqueline de Bontecou, the 24 year old diva, who's voice came to him. The young woman had a very powerful voice, but needed adjustments. Erik worked for her and she paid him 3 times the amount Alexandrie's father did. Like his last, he fell in love with her. His heart longed for the taste of love, the desire to feel human. His body was aching for a woman's touch, but he did not wish to marry her.

His denial of affections only made her want him, his unseen side, made curious. He revealed that once she saw his face it would mean she became his.

So, it was Jacqueline, who removed is mask and horror touched her eyes, but then tears fled them.

" What pain have you seen, my dear master?" she whispered

Fear turned into love and so it was 2 months, they married. She told Erik that she was ill for many years. Erik found himself with drawing from the world.

" Erik," she whispered on her death bed

" Yes," he replied

" I have son," she whispered, " From a marriage before our own."

" A son?" he whispered

" Gabriel Daniel de Bontecou," she whispered, " Find him, he's a scared child and his father neglects him because of his face."

" I will," he said

Erik traveled around and 5 months later he found a pathetic looking boy. The boy wore fine garments, but traveled away from wealth. The child looked at Erik in fear and Erik looked at him.

" Gabriel," Erik said

" Who are you?" he questioned

" Your guardian, come with me," Erik said, " Your mother's last wishes were to take you under my wing."

" My mother?" he questioned

Erik took the boy by his hand and soon raised his stepson, there a part of his void was filled and raised Gabriel. Gabriel worked under Erik, calling him master, not father. Erik became bitter about that, the child became his servant.

****

End of Flash back

" For ten years, I have longed for the title of a father, though Gabriel doesn't see me as his father, I am still the only father he has," Erik said

Charlotte looked at him and kissed him and kissed his neck.

" I will give you that child Erik," she said, " Our child."

Erik looked at the young girl and grabbed her hand, Charlotte gently sang to him and Erik closed his eyes. She stayed with him for awhile then went on to find Gabriel to tell him.

" Gabriel," she called

" I refuse to call that monster my father," Gabriel said

He jumped down and looked at her.

" I refuse to call you my step mother," Gabriel bitterly spat

Charlotte looked at him and said, " He raised you, how could you deny him that honor."

" I'll tell you, that monster courted my mother for her money, he bedded her like the other woman, but did not love her," Gabriel said, " He continues to build onto his darken estate, taking yet another woman. Does he love you?"

Charlotte slapped Gabriel across the face and he looked at her.

" Did you not see the signs Charlotte," he said, " Did you not notice my song."

Charlotte looked at him and backed off and Gabriel grabbed her wrist.

" Charlotte….I saved you from your darkness, I sang to you," he said

" No, I refuse to believe it," Charlotte said

" How could you miss my roses?" he questioned

Charlotte shook her head and turned away. Gabriel looked at her and removed his mask and turned her head.

" Look at me!" he growled, " Look at me! My mask is removed, my heart is yanked from my chest, but do you notice?"

Charlotte looked at him in horror, his face told of scarier past, the reason he ran from his home. Tears fell from his face and Charlotte looked at him and hugged him.

" Poor child of the night," she whispered, " What horrors have you seen?"

" Do not pity me," he whispered, " I do not need pity."

He pushed her away and slipped his mask on.

" Go to your beast, your wounded lover," he growled, " Some day dear, Charlotte, I will have you."

Gabriel looked at her and then turned away and Charlotte looked at him. Charlotte went to her room and brushed out her hair. She was worried for Erik and now she was afraid of Gabriel. He was 16 just like her and now he did not wish to see her marry Erik, much less give him a child. Charlotte laid down in her bed and fell asleep for a few hours.

She was awaken, by a knock on the door and she opened her eyes. She sat up and then looked around, the evening light was setting in.

" I must have fallen asleep," she thought

She got up and opened the door a servant stood there.

" Mademoiselle, supper is ready," the servant said

" Yes, alright," she answered

Charlotte brushed out her hair and then walked down. She ate supper alone, usually dinning with both Erik and Gabriel. She sighed and ate her dinner, staring at the mirror. Her imagination let her see Erik standing behind her, they were each a phase from the very beginning to when he truly cared about her. Tears fell from her face and she covered her face.

" Oh, Erik," she cried, " Please stay with me, I want to be your wife."

Stood up and wiped her tears, then walked down to the lair, which Erik did all his writings. She stood next to the organ and sat beside it, then began to play it. The music that laid on the stand was a different piece, but she played it anyway. Tears fell from her face as she played, hearing the sound of each note.

By the late evening Charlotte walked upstairs to Erik's room, she saw him sitting up reading. He looked up at her and set the book down beside him, as she approached him.

" I was wondering when you would come," Erik said

Charlotte smiled and climbed into bed beside him, he looked at her as she stared up at him. She reached her hand up and touched his face gently, he kissed her hand.

" My dear sweet Charlotte," he whispered

Charlotte saw sadness in his eyes and she reach up and fully kissed him.

" Are you feeling better, my dear Erik?" she asked

" Yes, my body is relaxed," he said

" You look a little better," she said stroking his cheek

Charlotte, fell asleep beside Erik that night, worried to leave his side at this stage of his recovery. Erik held her hand as they slept and his head rested on hers.

1 month later

A doctor came to check Erik's wounds, the gunshot wound was healing perfectly. He could move his shoulder better, with little pain. Charlotte watched as the doctor checked his stabbed wound. Erik stood up and the doctor carefully snipped the threads on Erik's wound.

" Your wound is almost healed, but continue to wrap it with fresh dressings," the doctor said, " Clean it as well, it still a little fresh. No running around, Horseback ridding, nothing that will make you strain"

Erik nodded as Charlotte wrapped his wound and the doctor looked at Erik.

" I'll be back in a week," the doctor said, " Please, be well, I don't want to sew you up again."

" Thank you doctor," Erik said

The doctor left and Charlotte finished dressing his wound. She kissed his side and Erik looked down at her. She smiled and stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his around her. She kissed his neck and then kissed him.

" Erik, you're almost well, again," she said

" Yes, and soon we'll be married," he replied softly


	9. Unplanned Performance

**AN**: Lyrics from the Musical have been placed in here...it fit perfectly. Enjoy

**Chapter 9: Unplanned Performance**

**1 month later**

Dear Vicomte de Chagny

Your daughter grows each day with promise in her voice. She has spoken of continuing her lessons with her dear Comte de Bellamont. Though you do not approve of my lessons, then she will be sent back to you, but know this Vicomte; your daughter has grown to love from her heart. Her passion of music is what brought her here to me. She did not approve before, but she sees that she can be great with me as her teacher. She will blame you for the pain in her heart. You shall collect your daughter at the end of the performance.

Sincerely,

Comte de Bellamont

Erik sealed the letter and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Erik in a slightly disapproving look.

" Take it to the Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said, " With haste."

Gabriel walked off and rode into the darkness with only a simple lantern to guide his way. Erik stood up and walked down the hallways and headed down to lair below. He lit a few candles and sat down to play the organ, the haunting tunes seemed to rattle his bones.

" Erik," Charlotte's voice rang

Erik did not answer her, but continued to play. He stopped and returned to the surface, there Charlotte stood, her eyes were painted gold, her dress was midnight blue, trimmed with gold on it. Stars in her hair and, her lips were painted crimson red. Erik walked over to her and kissed her head.

" You are not ready?" she said

" I will be in time," Erik said

He took her delicate hand and led her to the sitting room.

" Please, go get ready, the performance will not wait for us," Charlotte said

" Yes, and my star will shine," he whispered

Erik walked upstairs and changed into finer garments than what he wore. His black attire matched that of his olden day style. Erik put piece by piece on and finally finished, with his mask. He walked downstairs and Charlotte looked at him.

" Are your things packed?" he asked

" Yes," she answered

" Then you will be prepared to leave my dear," Erik said, " I must set you free tonight."

" Erik, I don't wish to go," she whispered

" You must," Erik said, " But remember my dear I am here."

Erik helped her into the carriage and he got in carefully, they rode to the theater in silence, but their minds were full of thought. They arrived and Erik helped her down and escort her to the back stage.

" Shall I see you after the performance?" she asked

" Just look in box five, I shall be there," he whispered, " and here."

He placed his hand on her heart and she placed her hand on his. She kissed his hand and Erik walked off and Charlotte felt her heart break.

Raoul and Christine arrived and came to their usual seats for the performance, there Christine looked over at box five and saw Erik's shadow sit down. She gave a nod to Erik and he returned it.

" After the performance, we will leave with Charlotte," Raoul said

" Alright," Christine answered

The performance started and their attention was drawn to the stage, as their daughter walked on. Her first note, drew the crowds attention and they stared at her. Her angelic voice broke through the silence and the story began. She introduced the characters and each began their own story, as she left the stage. Erik folded his hands onto the edge of the box as he watched her.

" She is my creation, the diva has entered," Erik whispered, " But she will leave me, her teacher, her lover"

As the performance went on Charlotte's beautiful voice continued to capture the audience. She stopped and looked at Erik and Erik returned her look. The audience was silent and Christine looked at her daughter. Raoul looked over at box five and narrowed his eyes.

" Christine," he said

" Raoul," she answered

Christine got up and looked at Raoul.

" You would do anything to keep your daughter happy wouldn't you?" Christine said

" No, Christine," Raoul said

" There's no turning back," she whispered, " There's no turning back."

" There is, we're saving her," Raoul said

Charlotte looked at Erik and sang, " I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent- Now I am here with you: no second thoughts I've decided….decided…"

Erik breathed deep as he stood up and stared at her. He met Charlotte's eyes as she stared at him, breathing.

" Past the point of no return-no going back now: our passion play has now at last, begun," she sang

Raoul stood up as Christine stared at her daughter.

" Charlotte," Christine said

" He's put her up to this," Raoul said, " He has something planned."

" Erik! You have brought me here," she sang

" No, your mistaken," Erik replied

" I have seen your face beyond the mask," she sang out

" Forget all you have seen, you are free," Erik said

" I love you, Erik," Charlotte sang

Erik breathed deep and sang, " I am your angel of music! Come to me."

Charlotte smiled and walked to the edge reaching out her hand.

" Charlotte!" Raoul shouted

" Erik," Charlotte sang, " I love you."

" Charlotte, my dear sweet Charlotte," Erik whispered

" The darkness that consumes you is that of a man who yearns for heaven secretly, secretly," she sang

The audience found their hearts beating as the lovers words called out to each other. Charlotte turned towards her parents and looked at them tears streaming down her face.

" I'm sorry," she sang out, " But I love him."

" Charlotte don't do this," both said

Charlotte bowed and ran off stage and Erik ran out to meet her. Raoul and Christine did the same and saw Charlotte running towards the lobby of the theater. Erik stood there and she ran to him, Erik looked at her and ran to her, there they closed the gap between them.

" Erik," she cried, " Oh, my sweet angel of music."

" Stop!" Raoul shouted

Charlotte looked at her father and grabbed Erik's hand and they took off.

" I don't believe this," Raoul said

He looked at Christine and she nodded as he ran after the two. He saddled a horse and saw the black stallion taking off. He hit the horse to get going and ran after them, the pace picked up and he became determine to free his daughter. He had freed his wife from his mesmerizing song, now he had to finish.

" Charlotte!" he shouted

Charlotte held onto Erik as they ran through the town streets. He headed for a church and he stopped, he got her off, they ran to the rest of the way to the church. They entered the church and Erik looked at Charlotte. He took her hand and both walked into the church further. Erik turned to her and kissed her on her lips deeply, she returned the kiss.

" Charlotte, I love you," he chanted, " Come save me from my solitude."

Charlotte smiled and they walked to the alter and a priest walked out.

" Comte de Bellamont, what brings you here?" the priest said

" I have come to ask you to marry Mademoiselle de Chagny and myself," Erik said, " We have come against the will of her father. Please, good priest marry my lady and I."

" As you wish," the priest said

He led them to the back and looked at the couple, Erik grabbed Charlotte's hands into his own and the priest began.

Raoul looked at the church and rode there. He got off his horse and ran into the church as the thunder roared.

" Phantom!" he shouted, " Come out!"

Charlotte looked up hearing her father's call. Erik looked as well and the priest continued, Erik removed two gold rings and handed one to Charlotte. She breathed deep as Erik took her hand and slipped the ring on her delicate hand.

" Erik, your love for this woman is strong, but now you must vow to her, your eternal life," the priest said

Erik recited to her the vows, which he would keep for all their years together. Charlotte smiled with tears in her eyes.

Raoul walked towards the alter and knelt down before it.

" Heavenly father, let my daughter be safe, help me to find her," Raoul said

He looked up at the beautiful alter and then rose and called again.

" Do you really think you can play these games twice!" he called, " Show yourself you thief!"

The priest turned to Charlotte and she slipped the ring on Erik's finger.

" You have come against your father's wishes to seek this mans love, now you must promise that you will forever love him," the priest said

Charlotte looked at Erik and nodded and closed her eyes.

" Erik, I love you, treasure your love, I Charlotte vow my love to you, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health," she chanted to him, " I will be loyal for all enterity."

" By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wif.." the priest was about to finish when Raoul busted in

Erik narrowed his eyes and looked at Charlotte.

" Say it!" Erik growled

" No don't!" Raoul shouted, " Don't finish!"

Erik looked at the priest and Charlotte looked at her father.

" Finish," Erik growled

" I now pronounced you husband and wife," the priest quickly said

Erik and Charlotte kissed and Raoul breathed deep.

" How could you?" Raoul growled, " You've taken my daughter."

Erik stood in front of Charlotte and Raoul stood at a stance to fight. Erik shook his head and put out his hands.

" I bid you welcome monsieur," Erik said, " to my family, did you think that I would harm her? Perhaps you have forgotten the last time."

" Perhaps it is you, who has forgotten the last time," Raoul replied, " My daughter and my wife are not yours to play with for feelings."

Erik laughed a little and Raoul did not move. Erik looked over at Charlotte and then looked over at the priest.

" Hear this sinful man's confession. I have had impure thoughts about this man's daughter, who I have loved since the day she arrived…forgive me father," Erik said, " Forgive me father."

" You monster," Raoul said

Erik laughed and drew his blade and walked towards Raoul, holding the skull blade.

" Forgive me father, for I have had many thoughts of killing this man, because of what he has done to make my life miserable….forgive me," Erik said, " forgive me."

Raoul raised his blade and narrowed his eyes at Erik.

" Your haunting past continues to haunt my family's life, first my son…my only son. Monsieur you are what they say you are," Raoul said back, " This time you will not live….Christine's mercy will not save you…a monster."

" You make me laugh Vicomte de Chagny," Erik said, " My beloved wife has loved me in secret from the moment she has come…it was only destiny that she would fall in love."

Raoul tapped Erik's blade away from his face and Charlotte held her breath.

" I throw myself at the mercy's alter!" Erik shouted, " forgive me father for this sinful man!"

" You don't deserve mercy," Raoul said

Erik nodded and came at Raoul, both swing blades at one another. They entered the main part of the church, and Erik threw Raoul off balance. Raoul fell back, but blocked Erik's devil's blade.

" Look, at those who stare down at you!" Erik shouted

Raoul got up and slashed at Erik and forced Erik back, he fell back towards the alter.

" Here is your alter of mercy Erik," Raoul said

Raoul stepped on Erik's hand and removed the blade and tossed it to the side. Erik looked at Raoul as Raoul prepared to once again try to kill Erik. Charlotte ran out and threw her self over Erik.

" Charlotte move!" Raoul shouted

" No," she replied

She held Erik in her arms, and Raoul looked at his daughter.

" Charlotte move," Raoul said

Charlotte stood up in front of Erik and looked at Raoul. She shook her head, then walked to her father.

" My father, my dear father, I am your daughter, here I have found a man. He watches me everyday and loves me. I do not know how you harbor such anger. He is a good person at heart and I would never leave him," Charlotte confessed, " I was afraid, but now my fear has turned into love."

" Charlotte, you do not know the man you have married, he desires only revenge on this family," Raoul said

" I'm sorry father, but I have made my choice," Charlotte whispered

She turned to Erik and put out her hand.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik grabbed Charlotte's hand and stood up. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around Erik.

" I can not change your mind, but I can only let you make your own decision," Raoul said, " Charlotte, I am your father, the one who tried to protect you from this monster, but I see even I can not. Forgive me."

Charlotte ran to her father and hugged him and Raoul hugged his only daughter. He saw the young girls tears fall. She looked up at her father and smiled.

" I will visit you and mother," she said

" I look forward to seeing my daughter's face again," he said

Raoul looked at Erik and turned away, Charlotte looked at her father as he left. Another moment where she felt empty, but then arms wrapped around. She looked up and smiled at Erik.

" My wife," he whispered, " let us go."

Erik and Charlotte walked off and rode back to the theater and Erik helped her down. Christine and Raoul walked out the theater and looked at them, Christine walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

" It was you who could only save him from his darkness," she said, " Don't let his power over power your senses, my darling."

" I won't mother," she said

She hugged Christine and Christine looked at Erik as he stood there.

" Your thirst for blood never stops, one day Erik it will. If my daughter is hurt by you in anyway there will be no mercy," she said

Christine walked to Raoul and took his hands and looked at them. Erik helped Charlotte up and he glanced over them, then got up. The carriage took off and Erik looked at Charlotte, she laid her head on his shoulder.

" My beloved Charlotte," he whispered, " Welcome home."


	10. Opera Populaire: Reopens

****

Chapter 10: Opera Populaire: Reopens

1 month later

Charlotte opened her eyes and sat up breathing deep, but then she was taken into loving arms. She looked over at Erik and leaned her head on his chest.

" What has you breathing so deep?" he asked

" I had a nightmare," Charlotte whispered

Erik pushed her hair from her face and kissed her.

" Lay your fears to rest my dear, you are safe from Hell's tricks," he said, " This angelic gargoyle will protect you."

Charlotte laid down and Erik took her into his arms, he gently stroked her arms and sang to her. Erik looked at the morning light peeking through the darken room. Erik closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

Later in the morning, Erik and Charlotte ate breakfast. Erik looked at Charlotte, seeing she worried about something.

" What is it my dear?" he asked

" Nothing, I was just thinking," she said

" About what?" Erik asked

" My parents and how I miss them so, I saw them last at my brother's funeral," Charlotte replied

" Then go see them, I will send a letter announcing your visit," Erik said, " I can not accompany you, because I am not welcomed in your father's home. I disgust them with the murder."

" But Erik," she said

Erik lifted his hand to silence her and she sighed. She stood up and walked to Erik, she kissed his cheek.

" Then we will meet again in Paris this evening," she said

" Yes," Erik said, " Please, be safe my dearest wife."

" I will," she said

She kissed him again and went off to prepared, then Erik sent a letter off with another messenger. He looked at the mirror that sat across from Charlotte's seat. A servant cleaned the table.

" Where is Gabriel?" he asked

" He went out early this morning," the servant said

" Where?" he asked

" I don't know sir, he just said he was heading out," the servant answered

Erik stood up and straighten out his attire then left the table. He went upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom. He looked at Charlotte as she got ready and then helped her.

" Erik, is there something the matter?" she asked

" No," Erik said, " I will depart for Paris after you leave."

" Oh, Erik will we be staying in Paris for a couple of days?" she asked

" Yes," he said, " I will pack you a few things do not worry about a thing."

Charlotte turned and kissed him.

" Paris, my first time in the city where it all began," she said

" Where it all began my dear?" he asked

" Yes, the Opera Populaire, where you tutored my mother, and now you are the patriot," Charlotte said

Erik gave her a small smile, then prepared for the evening's event. Charlotte finished and then Erik helped her to the carriage.

" In Paris," she whispered

" In Paris," he replied

The carriage took off and Erik sighed. He walked up to the bedroom and shut the door. He looked at his attire and nodded.

" The Phantom returns," he whispered

Erik changed into his black attire and looked at himself in the mirror. He breathed deep as he thought about the past. He placed his mask on and looked at himself again.

" I use to be afraid of my own reflection, but look I stare at myself once again," Erik said, " How I feel so brave."

He turned and looked at his blade hanging on the wall and tied it to his side. He grabbed his gloves, as well as the luggage, then walked downstairs.

" Safe journey to Paris, Comte," the servants said

" Thank you," he replied

He walked out and got into the carriage and then headed for Paris. He closed his eyes and thought about Charlotte's safety to the Vicomte's estate. He had failed to send escorts with her, but he trusted that the coachman would defend her if anything were to happen.

****

Vicomte de Chagny's Estate

Charlotte arrived there about noon time and Christine was awaiting her daughter's arrival. The coachman helped her down and Christine ran to her daughter, then hugged her tight.

" Oh, my dearest daughter," she said

" Mother," she said hugging her mother

" Come, your father has just arrived from his ride," Christine said

They walked in and Christine brought her to the sitting room, where tea was brought. Raoul entered the sitting room and looked at his daughter.

" Charlotte," he said

She got up and hugged her father tightly.

" Oh, father, how I have missed you so," Charlotte said

" I have missed you too," he said, " And why are you not with your husband."

" He was told never to come here," she said, " So, I came by myself."

" I see, he has spoken lies once again, I never said he could never set foot in this estate," Raoul said, " He is your husband and did I not tell you that I would treat him as apart of this family?"

" Oh, father, he feels guilty about that day," Charlotte said, " He wishes not to upset you or mother."

Christine looked at her daughter and husband, she poured the tea and looked at them.

" Charlotte, sit down and have some tea, you have only so little time before you go to Paris," Christine said

Charlotte nodded and sat down along with Raoul. Raoul sighed and looked at the two of them.

" Tonight, you will sing at the Opera Populaire," Raoul said, " It's once more opens to those who love it so."

" Yes, Erik has put forth so much to repair it," Charlotte said, " And mother he wishes that you too once sing again…tonight."

" To sing, I can not," she said

" For me then," Charlotte said, " He has written it for us mother, the women that have inspired him…please."

" I will not be caught up into his games," she said, " Plus my voice isn't what it use to be," Christine said

" It remains the same, father please ask her to sing with me," Charlotte said

" Your mother is correct in not singing tonight," Raoul said, " She has come to support you, not her own career. We only wish to have you represent her."

Charlotte nodded and sipped on her tea. She knew it was a long shot, to once more have her mother sing again.

Evening rose and they headed off to Paris and Charlotte went to get ready. Charlotte warmed up and looked at herself in the mirror.

" So, young," a voice said, " So beautiful."

Charlotte looked up in the mirror and saw a shadow, then it vanished. She gently made up her face. Her painted eyes were that of the moonlight, her white dress was long with sliver swirls on it. Her hair curled and put up into a sliver tiara.

" Madam de Bellamont, it's almost time," a dancer said

She turned around and gave a nodded, she stood up and walked off. She looked out and saw box five and smiled. She then looked to the box opposite and saw her parents.

" Many thanks to our patriot, The Comte de Bellamont," the manger said, " And our thanks to the Vicomte de Chagny and his wife for providing us with a beautiful diva to sing our opera. Without further a due, our Opera."

The audience clapped and Charlotte smiled as the curtains opened revealing a beautiful set piece of flowers and a meadow in the background. Charlotte walked out and her escort stood in the background. Charlotte walked towards the pit as the music played and she began to sing. She looked at her audience then, her parents and lastly Erik. Erik watched her and smiled and gave a nod.

As Act I finished Erik felt that his Opera would be a hit, by Act 2 he had watched the audience gasp as the Opera went on. Christine and Raoul watched as it seemed that Erik's Opera was base on that of real life.

" Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Raoul asked

" Yes," she replied, " The Phantom's Opera is real."

By Act 4 the Opera changed pace a little, and Charlotte looked at the audience as she relaxed. The leading male actor stood out singing his hope for the love of the young maiden, that he had chosen to make his bride. Charlotte entered and sang out and the leading male fell to his knees taking her hand. She looked down at him to assure her love was true to him.

As the Act 4 came to a close audience were wiping tears seeing one character die. Charlotte looked at the character that had die and walked over to him. She sang with such emotion that she cried herself. She stood up and sang her farewell pieces and fell to the stage though to die as well. The curtain closed and the audience cheered and Erik rose clapping and then looked down at the cast as they bowed. Erik went down to meet his beautiful wife, he walked down to her dressing room.

" Charlotte," he said knocking

" Come in," she said

He opened the door and she was undoing her hair, he walked over to her, then kissed her cheek.

" You were beautiful out there," he said

He kissed her neck and on her bare shoulders, she smiled and faced him. She kissed him with a passionate kiss.

" You wrote the Opera, I just brought it to life," she whispered

Erik knelt beside her and kissed her deeply.

" I wrote them for you," Erik said

He pushed her hair over his shoulders and undid her dress, to help her. She slipped the dress off and he hung it up for her. She slipped on a much simpler dress for traveling purposes. She wrapped her arms around Erik and kissed him, he kissed her back.

" Come your public awaits," Erik said

He opened the door and suddenly a blade came up to his neck.

" Why are you leaving so fast Comte de Bellamont?" a voice questioned

" How nice to see you made it," Erik sarcastically said

" Your ignorant Erik," the voice said

Charlotte stood behind Erik as he touched his blade.

" Nope, don't touch that blade Erik, it could mean your end," the voice said

" Gabriel, you have become crazed," Erik said

" Shut up!" Gabriel shouted, " If anyone is crazed it is you!"

He pulled Erik's blade and tossed it to the side. Charlotte grabbed Erik's hand and Gabriel looked at her.

" Are we afraid my dear stepmother…no, my future wife."

Erik growled and went to attack Gabriel, but he placed the blade at his throat again. Gabriel grabbed Charlotte and pulled her away from Erik.

" Erik!" Charlotte cried

" Let her go," he said, " It is obvious that you are angry with me."

" Right, I am, but I love Charlotte and you took her from me, just like you took my mother away," Gabriel said

" She was ill, I did nothing to kill her," Erik growled, " Let my wife go."

" No," Gabriel said

Suddenly a blade came to Gabriel's throat and Gabriel looked from the corner of his eye.

" Ah, what a pleasure to see you Vicomte," Gabriel said

" Do, as he says and let his wife go," Raoul said

" You want me to let her go, without price?" Gabriel asked

" Let me go," Charlotte breathed, " Let, Erik go."

" Let Erik go? Why would I do that?" Gabriel asked

" I'll do anything, just let my husband go," Charlotte said with tears, " let him go."

Gabriel nodded and said, " Fine."

Gabriel removed his blade from Erik's neck and Erik came at Gabriel. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and stabbed Erik through his shoulder. The blade came out from the other end and Erik shouted in pain. Raoul slashed Gabriel with his blade and Gabriel looked at Raoul and laughed.

" You are sad," he said

He grabbed Charlotte, then threw something down; smoke filled the area. Gabriel vanished with Charlotte in his hold. Erik breathed deep pulled the blade out of his shoulder. He removed his dress coat and looked at his sleeve seeing it was soaked in blood.

" We have to get her," Erik said

" Where did he take her?" Raoul said, " I'll go."

" No, I will do it, she's my wife and my stepson," Erik said

" She's my daughter," Raoul said, " I'm going."

Erik grabbed his blade and walked off and Raoul followed Erik.

" Stay back!" Erik growled, " This is what I have to do…now go back to your wife. I promise I will bring her back alive."

Erik opened a trapped door and went down it, he walked down the dark hallways and then came to a lit hallway. He stopped and raised his hand at the level of his eyes, he heard foot steps and hid in the shadows. As they came closer, Erik jumped out and immediately hit steel with steel.

" Easy Erik," Raoul's voice came

" Didn't I tell you to stay?" Erik questioned

" She's my daughter, I can a least save her," Raoul said, " To show I do care."

" Fine, raise your hand to the level of your eyes," Erik said, " Your going to need that advice."

Erik and Raoul made their way down each cellar. Erik found it quite easy to go down, but had forgotten the many traps. Erik grabbed a torch and led them down to the third cellar and there luck was not with them. Erik stepped two steps to far, he stepped on a trapped piece of stone. It fell and so did he, losing the torch, Raoul grabbed Erik's hand and Erik looked up at Raoul.

" Watch your step," Raoul simply said

He pulled up Erik and Erik stood up. He grabbed a second torch once they came across a dead in and Erik looked at it. He dragged his hand across the solid wall and then grabbed his blade. He stabbed the wall and found a lever buried under the stone. He broke part of the wall and used the lever to open another wall.

" This will take us directly to the fifth cellar," Erik said

They walked through the dark pathway and there Erik was right, the fifth cellar was open to them. Raoul and Erik raised their hands to the level of their eyes and stepped in icy water. Erik felt the chill enter from he feet all the way to his upper body. Raoul looked at the dark watery pathway and now knew where they were. He knew it from when he came down to save Christine. Erik felt the water become colder and rise higher. He held his blade up and then came to the gate.

" Gabriel!" he shouted

Gabriel looked over and smiled, his mask was removed and he laughed.

" Ah, my dear betraying family, and you brought her family to witness our marriage," Gabriel said

" Let her go!" Raoul shouted, " She has nothing to do with this game!"

" Oh, it's not game," Gabriel said, " It's real."

Erik dove into the water and went under the gate that blocked him. He came up and Gabriel met him there kicking him in the face. Erik narrowed his eyes as he stood up and then drew his blade.

" Erik!" Charlotte cried

" Yes, cry for your precious Erik. Cry for the devil," Gabriel remarked, " No one can save you Erik…not even your precious wife."

Gabriel tapped Erik's blade, with his own and both came at each other.

" You are not going to win with a wounded shoulder," Gabriel said stabbing at Erik

Erik slashed at Gabriel, hoping to make him lose balance. Erik stepped back and Gabriel pulled a rope and a noose fell over Erik's head. Erik slipped his hand in front of his face quickly, but that did help.

" Erik!" Charlotte running towards him

Gabriel grabbed her and pushed her back and Erik reached up to the end.

" What's the matter Erik, hanging at the end of your rope!" Gabriel exclaimed

Erik looked at Gabriel and narrowed his eyes. Gabriel twisted his blade in his hand where it pointed upward. Erik gasped as he felt his hand slip from the rope. Raoul lifted his blade and then dove under finally, he came up and blocked Gabriel from attacking. Charlotte looked around for something sharp. She saw a piece of glass from a pane of glass. She looked at Erik and ran to him and handed him the glass. Erik sawed at the rope and broke free. He picked up his blade and charged at Gabriel from another side.

" Two against one that hardly seems fair," Gabriel said

Gabriel pushed Raoul away and fought with Erik, Gabriel cut Erik across the face and Erik fell back. Gabriel smiled and stabbed at Erik as he pulled back, but was blocked by Raoul.

" Let my daughter go," Raoul said

" Daughter, she's your daughter…oh I have such a short term memory," Gabriel said

Charlotte ran to Erik and tended to the wound. Erik looked at her and grabbed her hand.

" I will have to kill him," he said, " I can not show mercy," Erik said

" Erik your wounded please," she said

" No," Erik said, " I will not back down."

Erik raised his blade, blood dripping in his eye and he closed it, he charged at Gabriel. He was not prepared to fight with one eye, but it had to be done. Gabriel dodged both blades and then slashed both. Raoul lost his hold of his blade and Erik quickly moved in. Gabriel had the upper hand with two good eyes and he slashed Erik cutting his vest off. Erik slashed Gabriel across the chest, making not even a scratch. Erik fell into the water and lost his blade.

" Erik!" Charlotte cried

Erik reached into the water trying to find his blade, Gabriel came at his weak opponent and stabbed. Erik found a blade and stabbed at his opponent. Charlotte covered her eyes and Raoul breathed deep looking at the two.

" Charlotte is mine!" Gabriel shouted pushing his blade

Erik's blade dripped with blood and he looked at Gabriel as he felt little pain.

" Damn you," Erik whispered

Gabriel pulled away and stumbled backwards, blood dripped from his chest. Erik breathed deep as he watched Gabriel pull back.

" I will come back," Gabriel said

Gabriel fell into the water and the water became red with his blood. Erik stood up and fell to his knees. Charlotte rain to him and knelt down, she gathered him into her arms, then just held him.

" Oh, Erik," she cried

" I love you Charlotte," he whispered

Erik closed his eyes and Charlotte began to cry.

" Erik, Erik," she cried, " You can't leave me."

Christine came down and saw Charlotte holding Erik in her arm and Raoul stood up.

" We need a doctor fast," Raoul said

" I brought one," she said

The doctor walked over to Charlotte and Erik, and he lifted Erik out of the water. He sat Erik down and checked to see if he was breathing.

" He's still alive, I can still save him," the doctor said

Charlotte stood there and her parents walked to her.

" Are you alright?" they asked

" I'm fine," she answered

She hugged them both and tears streamed down her face.

" He can't be dead, my husband can't be dead," Charlotte cried


	11. Settling Down to Live a Peaceful Life

****

Chapter 11: Settling Down to Live a Peaceful Life

3 weeks later

Charlotte entered the bedroom quietly and then shut the door. She looked over and saw Erik standing by window.

" Erik," she said

He turned to her and she walked to him.

" Your suppose to be resting," Charlotte softly said

" How can I rest, if my wife is not with me?" he asked

Charlotte smiled and grabbed Erik's hand, she stood beside him and he opened the window.

" Perhaps you would like to go outside today?" Charlotte asked

" Yes, some fresh air would be good," Erik answered

She kissed him and pulled a different attire out and laid it on their bed.

" Perhaps a different color today?" Charlotte said, " No more black my love."

" It remains apart of me," Erik said

" Not if I am with you," she said, " You look dashing in black, but it doesn't suit you."

Erik smiled and looked at her as she lifted a dark blue attire.

" This attire will suite you fine," she said

She stood in front of Erik and looked up at him.

" Shall I match you my love?" she asked, " So, you do not feel out of place?"

" No, what you're wearing is fine," Erik said with a slight smile

Charlotte smiled and first dressed his wounds and then helped him dress. She looked at him as she put his coat on and smiled.

" There, you look very handsome," she said

She reached up and kissed him, then wrapped her arm around him and led him downstairs.

" We are going outside, could you bring some hot tea out on the veranda?" Charlotte asked

" Yes, Madame," a servant said

She opened the door and let Erik out first then followed behind him. The warm sun touched Erik's face and he close his eyes soaking up the rays. Charlotte looked at him and smiled seeing he looked happier than before.

" Come sit my love," she said

Erik looked at her and walked over where she sat. They looked at the healthy lands that Erik owned and Charlotte smiled.

" This is what I need," Erik whispered, " fresh air."

Charlotte looked at him as he sighed with good feelings. She reached over and grabbed his hands.

" Oh, Erik how I love you so much," she said

Erik looked at her and brought her hand to his lips. Charlotte smiled and stood up, then walked to him. She knelt down at his side and he looked at his young wife.

" Dearest husband, what would make you happier," she asked

He saw something in her eyes which made him wonder.

" I am perfectly content my dear," Erik answered, " You have made me happy, there could be nothing more."

" I think there can," Charlotte replied, " Something you long for…life after yours, my love."

" What is it my dear?" he asked

" I think you desire a child to carry on your name, carry on your business," she replied

Erik could only feeling a sudden tingling feeling ran through his body. He nodded and grabbed his wife's hand.

" Yes, this house has not heard a child's laugh in many years," Erik said

A sadness entered his eyes as he stared at the lake beyond. After losing Alexandrie he lost his only son, a year later, it stabbed him in the heart.

" A beautiful child," Erik said

Charlotte smiled and stood up and kissed Erik, she stared at him with a pleasant face. Erik put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and let his head rest just below her bust. She leaned her head on his, as he just held her there. Erik closed his eyes as he took in her warmth of her gentle embrace.

After tea they continued to sit outside, taking in the fresh air, Erik stared out seeing that he wished to build something more to the estate. She looked at him and Erik stood up carefully.

" A garden perhaps," Charlotte said

" Yes, a maze garden," Erik said

Charlotte stood up and walked over to him and looked out.

" A rose garden," she whispered

2 months later

Erik began the garden and Charlotte watched him as he worked. She walked out with him around the reconstructed land and smiled. Erik covered her eyes and stopped her when he got to the surprise.

" For you my wife," he said

He removed his hands and she smiled seeing the lake, had a bridge over it, which lead to a gazebo, painted white, with stain glass. He then turned her head to the boat that sat in the lake. She smiled and looked at Erik.

" It's beautiful," she said, " Oh, Erik."

Erik walked her over the bridge and walked her into the gazebo, inside was a place to sit. She looked at Erik and smiled, then kissed him.

" I want this place to be your special place, where you can come and think," Erik whispered

He kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

1 month and 2 weeks later

Erik paced outside of the bedroom, making servants give anxious. The door opened and Erik stopped and the doctor walked out. He shut the door and then turned to Erik.

" What is wrong with her?" he asked

" She's exhausted nothing more," the doctor said

" Exhausted?" Erik questioned

" Yes, tired, fatigue, drowsy," the doctor said

" I know what that means, but what caused it!" Erik exclaimed

The doctor looked at Erik and said, " I will tell you downstairs, there is seating down there. You will need it Monsieur de Bellamont."

Erik followed the doctor downstairs and showed him to the sitting room.

" Now speak man," Erik said

" Please, sit Comte," the doctor said

" Tell me now," Erik impatiently said

" Your wife is with child, from what I can tell she is in her third month," the doctor said calmly

Erik stumbled slightly and sat down almost missing the chair. The servants pushed the chair underneath him.

" With child?" Erik asked

" Pregnant, going to have a baby…your going to be a father," the doctor said

Erik lightly shook his head and laughter escaped his lips. The servants looked at Erik thinking he was crazed.

" Congratulation Monsieur," the doctor said, " I shall return in a month to see you wife again."

Erik stood up and shook the doctor's hand and then walked him out. He turned to his servants and they smiled

" Tell the cook to make the best meal, it's time to celebrate," he said

He walked off and the servants looked at their master, seeing his smiling very differently. Erik wrote to Charlotte's parents inviting them to dinner, and announcing that Charlotte was with child. He signed it and sent it to a servant, then entered the bedroom. Charlotte rested peacefully and he sat beside her, then leaned over and kissed her head.

" My dearest wife is with child," he whispered, " I will give my life and always watch over them."

As the evening came, Christine and Raoul arrived and Erik greeted them. Christine looked at Erik seeing he was well since the last time they had seen him.

" I see your hard to kill, Erik," Christine said, " My daughter is well as well."

" Would you doubt her happiness, here in my home?" Erik questioned

" I wonder sometimes Erik," Christine said, " There have been many nights she cried for your well being."

" Weeping is a sign of happiness," Erik said

" You're an Optimist Erik," Christine said

Erik smiled at Christine and then shook Raoul's hand, seeing there was no longer a grudge between them. Erik led them to the sitting room as they waited for Charlotte to grace them with her presence.

" Madame wishes to see you, master," a servant said

" Excuse me for a second," he said

He walked off and Christine looked at Raoul, she grabbed his hand.

" Our daughter is with child," Christine said

" I'm happy for them both," Raoul said

Christine smiled and kissed Raoul, she touched his cheek.

" We need to support them as best as we can," Christine said, " After all their our family."

" And we will," Raoul said

Erik and Charlotte entered and Christine and Raoul rose. Charlotte hugged her mother and Christine congratulated her.

" Oh, Mother I'm so excited!" Charlotte exclaimed

" And you should be," Christine replied

She looked at Raoul and smiled, he hugged his daughter and congratulated her with all his heart. Erik looked at them and nodded, seeing there was no unhappiness. A servant came and announced that dinner was ready.

" Shall we?" Erik questioned

Christine wrapped her arm around Raoul's and Charlotte's arm around Erik's. They sat down and Erik raised his glass to them all and Raoul raised his glass to the couple and wished them luck. They sat down and ate and talked for hours and then continued in the sitting room. Charlotte and Christine listened as their husbands actually spoke to one another. Christine and Charlotte sighed and then smiled seeing there was no more warring between Comte and Vicomte.

Christine and Raoul soon departed back to their cozy estate and Erik took Charlotte into his arms. He looked at her and then got on one knee, she looked down at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" I am pledging my loyalty to you and this child, I will not lose sight of what means the most to me," Erik said

Charlotte knelt down next to him and embraced him.

" My angelic gargoyle," she whispered, " You are a gentle soul."

Erik embraced her and then lifted her into his arms. He kissed her and she smiled deeply, she removed his mask, seeing he wore it in the presence of guest; but never around her or the servants. He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door, the servants sighed as they watched their master become just as happy as they were, when he was happy.

3 months later

Charlotte was being taken care of by a nurse, Erik continued to work hard, to continue the steady flow of money. He received a large amount of money from Christine and Raoul.

Dear Erik,

We have given you this money because it is Charlotte's dowry. I hope it is to your liking seeing that this money will go to my daughter's child. We look forward in celebrating the arrival of a new member to the de Bellamont family.

Sincerely,

Vicomte de Chagny

Erik folded the letter and nodded and placed the dowry in a safe place. He walked down the hall to a room and opened it. The room was filled with sweet smells and repainted a lighter color. A cradle, and everything a child needed was placed in the room. Erik made sure that he hired a least two nurses to care for the child when he nor Charlotte could. He wanted the child to feel safe in its home. He was filled with worries and excitement and at night he was the one up. He would stare out the window, out in the distant as though he was waiting.

Erik's dreams came to him of the past, he would fall back to it often. Holding his young son in his arms, while his wife played the piano.

****

Flash back

Erik knelt down and set his son down and helped him balance. Alexandrie looked at her son and husband as she finished playing a piece. She looked at Erik as he talked so delicately to their son.

" Tristan," Erik said

The boy looked at his father and smiled and Erik let him go.

" Erik, he's not able to walk," Alexandrie said

" He's going to have to learn," Erik said

Their son took to steps and then fell and Erik smirked.

" We all learn and fail at the same time," Erik said, " And when he's older he will have to learn to live without us sometime."

Tristan looked at his father and reached up to touch the white mask. Alexandrie looked at Erik and Erik turned away.

" He is to young to understand such a disfigurement," he said

" Like you told me?" she asked

" Yes, like I told you," Erik replied

Alexandrie knelt down and turned Erik's face towards his son and removed the mask.

" He is your son Erik, he must see what lies beyond the mask," Alexandrie said, " So he will grow up loving these people, who call themselves the devil's creations."

Erik looked at his son and Tristan stared at his father and then reach up. Erik leaned over and picked up his son, the boy gently placed his hand on Erik's face. He then leaned his head on his chest, closing his eyes.

" He doesn't care what you look like, he knows that you are his father, his only father," Alexandrie said, " Erik don't wear this mask, it scares me, because I can't see your face…your true face."

****

End of Flash back end

Erik turned on his side and looked at his wife and smiled slightly. He touched her cheek as she slept with ease.

" I will be here always," he whispered

He kissed her cheek and then fell back to sleep with ease.

3 months later

Erik stood at the door waiting to hear sounds of a baby. He couldn't be with Charlotte as she was giving birth, he stood close to the door. He turned away breakfast and tea as he waited, for news. He sat down at a chair that the servants brought up. He fell asleep leaned against the door and suddenly he heard cries of a child. He awaken, to the sound of the door. The doctor walked out and Erik stood up and the doctor gave a smile.

" Is she alright?" he asked

" She's fine Monsieur de Bellamont, she is a very strong young woman. You have nothing to worry about," the doctor said

" Can I see her?" he asked

" Yes, go and see your wife," the doctor said

Erik walked in and slowly entered and Charlotte looked up at Erik. She smiled and Erik walked over to her.

" Erik, you're a father," she said, " A father to a beautiful baby girl."

" A girl?" he whispered, " where is she?"

" Right here Monsieur," the nurse said holding the bundle of joy

Erik looked at the baby as the nurse placed the child into his arms. He looked at her and breathed deep and Charlotte looked at him. He couldn't stop staring at the little girl, Charlotte sat up a little and Erik placed the baby into her arms.

" What do you want to call her Erik?" Charlotte said

" Aurore, the morning light," he said

" Aurore de Bellamont," she whispered

Erik kissed his wife's head and then his child's head.

" Your beautiful my angels," Erik said

2 weeks later

Celebration circulated around the estate, champagne was served to welcome the baby into the de Bellamont family and de Chagny family. Erik stood beside Charlotte as she held their child in her arms.

" To my guest, I welcome you to my home," he said, " To my wife and our daughter and to her beloved parents."

Christine and Raoul looked at Erik and raised their glasses. Charlotte kissed Erik and Erik looked at his daughter. He took her into his arms and kissed her head.

" May her life be filled with opportunities," Erik said, " And may her parents help her understand this time."

Erik and Charlotte walked around and were congratulated. Charlotte looked at her mother and father and hugged them.

" She's beautiful," Christine said, " Just like you."

She kissed her daughter's cheek and looked at Erik, and he kissed Christine's cheek.

" I trust you will take care of her," Christine said, " Don't be afraid anymore Erik."

" I won't," he said

Raoul looked at Christine and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't be strangers any longer," Raoul said, " Come and stay with us sometime."

Christine held her grand daughter and smiled, she felt tears fall from her face.

" She will grow up just as you did Charlotte," Christine said

As the celebration went Erik and Charlotte visited with their guest, and as it ended they wished them a safe journey. Erik came up after the last guest left and went to the nursery; seeing Charlotte looking at Aurora as she slept. Erik walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Charlotte.

" She will be fine my dear," he whispered

" I'm so afraid to leave her," she whispered

Erik kissed her and pulled her close to him and Charlotte turned around to face him. He kissed her and she kissed him.

" Monsieur de Bellamont are you trying to seduce me…again?" she joked

" Again?" he question, " No my dear it was you who seduced me first."

Erik kissed her passionately and Charlotte kissed him. Erik led her out the room and had the nurse do the rest.

" Don't worry about a thing, we are happy for once…let us settle down and live a peaceful life," Erik said, " Because we are content with each other."

Charlotte kissed him and nodded.

" Hush my sweet angel and let us rest," she whispered

THE END


End file.
